What We Owe Each Other
by Lyzzardbrain
Summary: A Lizard-Woman from the dawn of time and a thirteen year old match girl - Jenny and Vastra the early days and how their relationship changes over time.
1. Chapter 1

'Ok, I can do this' the match girl reassured herself as she loosened the rags to display what passed for 'décolletage'. She loosened her hair, and walked up to the first gentleman who came around the corner. Deepening her voice, she tried to sound seductive.

"Matches sir?" She held them close to her chest, and the gin-scented man groped her for a minute, grabbed the matches and tossed her a couple of pennies.

Jenny held her breath until the man was out of sight. Relief mixed with disgust as she clutched the first coin she'd seen since Aunt Connie kicked her out of the house.

'How twisted is this? Auntie kicks me out for not bein' ladylike, dressin' in trousers 'n' all. 'Poor Little Orphan Jenny' wasn't doing so well as a match girl without her guardian's help to create the illusion of poverty mixed with a dash of 'I could be your daughter'. 'Whore Jenny', as she called her new "look" and approach was showing signs of great success.

Although she longed to take her two pennies and buy whatever scrap of food she could find, she wanted to keep working while the men were heading home from the factories. This was prime time.

By the time the streets quieted down, Jenny had sold enough matches for her first real meal in two weeks and her first food of any kind in three days. She sat down to stew and a bun in a tavern called The Gin Palace. She felt dirty after all those men had pawed her like a piece of meat, but she was also relieved as the warmth of the hot stew thawed her hands as she cradled the bowl.

Half dozen men burst through the door or the tavern. "Hey you, wench, get over here!" The Chinese men grabbed Jenny by her hair and dragged her out of the Palace. A hooded figure in the back corner of the tavern threw some coins on the table and slipped out a minute behind the Tongs and their captive

"You tryin' a sell more than matches out there? That's our business and we do not stand for competition. If you're gonna whore, you whore for us!" Jenny tried to scream or even explain, but they covered her mouth, pinning her against the outside wall of the Gin Palace, in the ally.

The hooded figure jumped out of the shadows into action. Jenny seized her opportunity and bit the hand on her mouth.

"Go back inside!" The hooded figure hissed (hissed?). Not needing a second invitation Jenny slipped back in the door as her rescuer used some kind of whip to subdue the group from the Chinese Tong.

Mrs Jenkins drank more gin than she sold, some people thought, but she had a kindly streak, and when the waif came back inside, trembling and bleeding, she tossed a rag over the girl's shoulders and poured her a cup of tea. "Have some more stew lass, on thee 'ouse"

Jenny curled up under the makeshift blanket. 'I recognize that hooded woman' she thought to herself. The shrouded figure had been at her dad's funeral, with a spiky haired man with the oddest shoes.

At her mom's house, and later at her Aunt's, sometimes some fresh butchered venison or wild boar would be left after a quick rap on the door. The hooded figure could be seen slipping into the night. Most of the meat was carefully salted or dried by Jenny's mother and aunt. It provided the Flints with protein for months.

Jenny owed this hooded figure more than she could repay. The match girl had been poor too long and lived rough for too long to believe there wouldn't be a price for her salvation. She waited, terrified, for the woman to return. She hoped that she wasn't saved from the Tong only to meet a worse fate repaying the shrouded figure.

When Jenny's rescuer finally reappeared, she was coated in blood. She came back to her table, where the match girl waited and fretted.

"Thank you ma'am for savin' me tonight" Jenny looked down and blushed, and added quietly, "and for all 'em good meats too."

If Jenny could have seen beneath the hood in the dark tavern, she would have watched her hero's head crests change colour.

"How could you know it was I who brought you the carrion?"

"You've been me guardian angel since me pa died. I'm afraid you come to collect what I owe ya."

In a moment the hooded figure saw a way to finally repay her debt to the girl and to save the child's dignity all at once. She would have gladly take the girl in, adopted and cared for her, but knew this child had too much pride and too much fear to accept such charity. She had watched her for seven years.

"You could come work for me, as a, a maid? An assistant? My accommodations are modest, but I have a plan to better my situation. I'll start you out at a scullery maid's wages, and cover all your expenses."

"Am I to be your slave?" Jenny asked earnestly? "You might better yourself but a scullery maids wage wouldn't begin to repay you for the food, an' what ya did tonight."

"You will be no one's slave, not tonight, or ever, if I have a say in it. I said you'd start as a scullery maid. It's only fitting, you're only 12. "

"Thirteenth birthday today Miss"

"Happy birthday then. I will train you and your pay will increase with your skills and responsibilities."

Jenny was too tired to argue. "Can we discuss this in the morning?"

Jenny put her head on the table and fell asleep.

'Poor little ape', thought the new mistress, and carried the girl up the stairs and laid her to sleep on her own blankets. The rescuer then busied herself getting cleaned up from the night's feast.


	2. Chapter 2

Vastra remembered how she first met Jenny Flint. It was the worst day of her life.

She was the front guard so her hibernation chamber above the rest. A horrible explosion damaged her life-support, and she climbed out into an underground tunnel. Who had been so careless? Did they not know where the pods were buried?

Her confusion was replaced with rage as she saw a primitive explosive device tossed onto the pod where her sisters slept. She grabbed the dynamite and threw it out of the hole before it could explode. It landed in the Thames, wick extinguished.

Several more sticks of dynamite followed. She tossed them away from her sisters' hibernation pods. One exploded, and a man, a woman and their hatchling fell into the pit.

The man, John Flint yelled up "stop with 'e dynamite,"

"Git out Flint, there's an alligator or somethin' in there"

"I see it, it's protectin' something, its nest maybe." John grabbed a dynamite stick and threw it into the river.

A blue box appeared out of nowhere, and a skinny man with pointy hair waved a thin metal rod which somehow turned off the dynamite, but it was too late. John's dynamite stick exploded in his hand. "Get them out!" the doctor cried. The man stepped into his box as the final 4 sticks of dynamite exploded

Vastra grabbed the hatchling under one arm and its mother under the other and leaped to safety. She set them down, turned and roared. What followed could only be called a massacre. Sixteen Silurian warriors, eight tunnel workers and fifteen bystanders died. One woman and her daughter, Jenny, a Time Lord and Vastra were the only survivors.

The little girl screamed into her mother's petty coats. The mother screamed into the girl's hair. The excavation site became a mass grave for Silurians and humans alike.

As the Bobbies started to arrive on the scene, the doctor guided the lone Silurian into the blue box, which shortly disappeared.

##########################

For the first time since her aunt threw her out of the house, Jenny Flint woke up indoors, warm and dry. She was lying on a blanket, on the floor, with a second blanket covering her. There were stacks of books all around the edge of the room. A basin, a pitcher of water and a towel were on the floor a few feet away.

'Has the hooded woman left me to sleep in her library overflow?'Jenny wondered to herself, hoping that the coming improvement in social standing wouldn't lead to her loosing easy access to this marvelous treasure. There was fiction and science, lots of science, veterinary medicine about apes, religion, history, anatomy and politics, and that was just what Jenny could see from her sleeping pad. There seemed to be no organization to the piles of books.

Jenny decided to try moving. She ached all over, but there were no injuries that wouldl take more than a few days to heal. She crawled over to the water pitcher, poured a measure into the tin cup and drank. Next she cleaned the dirt off her face, neck, arms and legs. It felt so good to be clean that she finished by scrubbing her torso.

Satisfied that she was as ready for the day as possible, Jenny headed towards the door, and saw a note stuck on a nail.

Miss Flint,

I have gone to retrieve some food and other supplies. Please take some time to freshen up and recover from your ordeal. You may read any of my books. There is no organization to them which you could interrupt.

Vastra

So that's her name. So many questions were forming in Jenny's mind about her new employer. Why had she followed her family for so many years? What kind of mistress would she be? Did she know about Jenny's 'boyish' tendencies? Jenny resolved in that moment to keep them hidden lest she end up on the street again.

Jenny opened the door to investigate the rest of the house, only to realize she was in the Inn above The Gin Palace. 'What could this mean? Surely no one would employ a maid for such a small room. Perhaps this is some sort of test.' Jenny decided to stop thinking and start her work. She wasn't that badly hurt.

'Ok, if this is (Mrs.? Lady? How odd she used no title in her note) Vastra's whole dwelling, I shall endeavor to clean it before she returns.'

Jenny thought she remembered seeing broken and discarded wooden shipping crates in the ally last night. She went downstairs and gathered up the planks of rough cheap wood. It took several trips, but when she was done, Jenny had made a simple, four shelf bookcase. Next she busied herself sorting the books into science, history, literature, and "everything else." Science took two and a half shelves.

With the books off the floor and surfaces, Jenny made quick work of cleaning and tidying the room. She chose a book called "Of the Origin of Species". She didn't understand everything, but the idea that the earth is unimaginably old, and all the creatures are kin intrigued her. She jumped when the door opened and Vastra returned.

Vastra's arms were loaded down and she was followed into the house by a page equally burdened. She thanked him and sent him on his way with a shilling. Jenny gawked. That's more than a day's wages for a page. The boy grinned, said "thank you Miss" and ran off before the lady noticed her mistake. When Vastra turned, it was her jaw that dropped.

"Where, how, where are my books?" She said the last word like it was her most prized possession. "I'm sorry ma'am if I startled ya', Jenny replied, glancing to where she'd built the makeshift bookshelf."It's , it's wonderful. My room has never been so clean. "Despite herself, the young maid grinned.

"Well, I washed your plate, your cup, your kettle, your pot and your bowl, so my duties as a scullery maid were done, so I thought, if it pleases ya, I'd do the rest. " Jenny suddenly worried she had overstepped her bounds and acted above her station.

Vastra stated "Fine work. Good maid". An odd turn of phrase, perhaps, but the elder woman did not seem offended, or even aware, that she was addressing her maid like a beloved pet dog.

"Now," Vastra exclaimed gleefully, "let's look at what I bought. First order of business, food. The little monkey who helped me thought you might like fruit and cheese and cake and meat pies." The hooded woman unloaded the feast. Jenny's mouth watered and she tentatively took an apple. Jenny was unfamiliar with eating so frequently and did not wanting to seem greedy. She didn't, want to eat up all her wages.

When Vastra offered a meat pie the girl said "I ain't got any money".

"Your wages include food, shelter, clothing and training. I need you strong and healthy. I will give you this week's wages ahead so you may purchase anything else." The shrouded figure removed five shillings from her coin purse. Jenny didn't know what to say, she'd never known such riches.

Vastra pulled another package from her shopping bag. "Did the apes injure your reproductive organs?"

It took a second for the young girl to understand the question, and then she turned a deep shade of red. "Ya stopped 'em first ma'am." She whispered.

"Thank the goddess. You shan't be needing these today then. They'll be here when you do". The taller woman put the cotton wool in a low cupboard by the window

Mystified, the girl wondered if the older woman expected her to be brutally raped. She had never felt safer than with this strange lady, but all girls are at risk on London's streets.

The tall woman continued, oblivious to Jenny's inner monologue. "I got these uniforms, two maid's uniforms, and one page's uniform. At times, it would be helpful for me to have a male servant"

A picture started to form in the girls mind, and it wasn't pleasant. This small room, the two women and a young man, the threat of being injured "that way", the biology and animal husbandry textbooks, it added up. She'd been saved from a prostitution ring only to be a part of a breeding program.

"You saved me, wined and dined me to make me into your own personal Eve? What kind of monster are you?" Jenny threw the coins on the floor, and ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Vastra let Jenny go, but tracked her scent and caught up with her as she sat on a bench outside St Paul's Cathedral. The girl was eating a Cornish pasty and drinking tea, while mutely looking ahead. She didn't move as the hooded figure approached.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Your culture is still new to me. Your myth says Eve is the mother or your race. If I were making you into her, do you think I meant to force you to breed?"

Jenny nodded sullenly. She was still seething mad, but the poor foreign woman seemed genuinely concerned.

"Oh dear, I have made a mess of this then. Your body is yours, and I will not stand by and let anyone so much as touch you without your consent".

"Who is the page uniform for?" She asked guardedly.

"Why for you of course! Tailored to your measurements. Sometimes in my work within your culture, it would be helpful to have someone who appears to be male do some scouting, or spying. I need someone I can trust, and I was hoping that someone could be you. I had seen you dress in boy's clothes off and on since you were young, so I thought that you wouldn't object"

This explanation was a lot for Jenny to take in. How had Vastra followed her so closely to learn of her secret? Why didn't she object? She was even encouraging her deviancy. Vastra was prepared to trust her, but how could she trust someone so mysterious?

"I want to trust you ma'am, really I do, but you're gonna 'afta answer some questions for me. First of all, what is under that veil?"

"I prefer not to reveal that in public, but there is a place close by where we can talk. I am in the process of purchasing #13 Paternoster Row, just down the block. It is currently vacant, and I am allowed on the property. I will show what is under my veil there. I do have one question for you. You returned the advance shillings I gave you" Vastra said, handing the coins back "so how could you buy this food?"

"When them gents we're buyin' mah matches, and touchin my "Jenny blushed and looked at her chest, "I was emptying their pockets. Most of 'em never noticed, or didn't let on." The girl's blushed deepened "some" grimace "liked it, if ya catch mah meanin'".

Vastra certainly understood, but was shocked that one so young did also. Vastra was a hunter, and relied on her nose and forked tongue to tell her about people. In societies where everyone bathed often and always wore clean clothes, it wasn't so clear. In Victorian London, she knew that this girl was not yet maturing gametes - too young to mate. The only blood on her was fresh from the attack. Mature women carried the scent of blood throughout the month to varying degrees. With proper food and a safe environment this girl would mature soon, Vastra guessed, so the cotton wool she had would soon be needed. The lizard woman knew not all Victorian women used such tools for hygiene, but in her home, she would insist upon it. Given the girl's earlier reaction, Vastra decided to avoid any mention of gametes.

"You did what you had to, to survive, but I hope no one ever touches you in a way that disgusts you again. I will train you to defend yourself."

The two women walked into the empty house. Vastra was uncharacteristically nervous. The girl's line about her being a monster hit too close to home after her years of working as a sideshow freak. She was so glad when she realized she could use her tracking skills to work as a bounty hunter. She had also robbed a bank, but wouldn't do so again without a lookout. Another use for the pages uniform. That the girl was light fingered was another relief. She may be willing to move upmarket from gentlemen's pockets to bank vaults.

Jenny looked around the empty home, in awe of the opulence. There were proper glass windows and modern light fixtures. "Youse a proper tosh you is!" she exclaimed.

"I should prepare you, my skin is different, and I'm bald."

I'm not scared miss; I just want to see the face of my mistress.

Vastra removed the veil.

Jenny took in the green scales and the beautiful crests. "You're the reason my pa's dead. I remember you. I can't believe I didn't put it together before.

Vastra nervously glanced from the girl to the door, expecting her to leave again. Jenny was wringing her hands and pacing.

"You was the beast in the tunnels. I remember. My pa usually worked at the docks, but they was carting' supplies from the river to the tunnels, and 'e told my ma to bring me down to watch 'em build the underground. At first me ma thought you was an alligator, maybe protectin' some eggs. Me pa always was soft hearted. "Jenny smiled wistfully.

"You father was a courageous and compassionate man he died trying to save my sisters. I owe him, and his loved ones for that sacrifice. That is why I tried to care for you and his mate. I brought you meat I hunted in the woods. "

"So, I guess we are even then. You have repaid your debt to mah pa and mah family, an' we don't owe you nuttin' fer duh meat. "Jenny was relieved to understand, but it felt important to her to honour the green woman's kindness.

"We start our working relationship with a clear ledger" Vastra agreed, though secretly feeling she would be glad to continue to support the child.

"You had more questions?" Vastra asked.

"Well, that explains why yuh followed me family, and I guess I can see why yuh hide that face, though I think it's pretty" Jenny replied, looking down. If it's not too personal, why was you in that tunnel in the first place?"

"My people walked amongst what you call the dinosaurs. We had a mighty civilization, but when we saw an asteroid was about to destroy everything, we built sleep machines and moved under the earth. Blasting to build the circle line for the underground trains woke me up first, as I was the guard. My sisters never woke up. Do you remember what happened after your father died? "

Vastra was afraid the girl would remember the bloodbath and judge her for it. "I 'id me 'ead in me ma's skirts. I just remember the Bobbies bringin' what wa' left of me pa to the house. "

"Jenny, I need you to know what happened. It was and is my greatest burden, and when I learned my hardest lesson. Anger is the quickest path to a mistake. I was so hurt, confused and angry when my sisters died, I lashed out. "Vastra looked at her hands a though she couldn't believe they belonged to her. I killed them all. All eight tunnel workers and fifteen bystanders. I blamed all of them, even though I now know they had no comprehension. I owe a debt that cannot be repaid to all those families. All I can do is try to keep London safe. I also pay money, anonymously, to each of the families to replace the lost wages. Vastra looked to Jenny, hoping for some response, anger or forgiveness, she didn't know.

"I hated you at first, blamed ya for pa's death. Ma told me it was jus' an accident; no one knew when they set them boomers. I don't 'ate ya now. I'm sad for ya. I lost my pa and ma, but you lost the whole world."

Vastra had a small, sad smile. The girl was right, if melodramatic. "What happened to your mother, if I can ask? I could not ascertain, and I was just glad I found you with your father's brother"

"When pa died, ma didn't know it yet, but mah baby brother, Johnny, was on the way. Ma died in childbirth. We saved the baby. My youngest cousin, May, was a wee one, but grabbin' food from the table, walking a bit. Aunt Connie still 'ad milk. I reckon she thought of 'im as 'er own, but never me. "

Jenny looked ashamed. "I'm not normal ya see. Never was. Little girls aren't supposed to like trains an' building. Little girls don't wear their boy cousin's pants and 'ats. ". Jenny thought she might throw up telling her most shameful secrets, but this seemed to be a time for truth-telling, and she'd rather not have it come out some other way. At a whisper she added "little girls don't kiss other girls an' touch 'em an' think about 'em. That's why me aunt tossed me out." Jenny looked up with a mixture of fear and defiance into the dinosaur-woman's azure eyes.

Vastra didn't fully understand human behavior and beliefs, but she recognized that this had been hard for Jenny to share.

"You are safe with me, my brave little one. Always. " Now let us find some tea, and return to the Gin Palace to plan our next steps."

The walk back was in companionable silence, each woman feeling a burden lifted and a guilt released. As they entered Cheapside, Vastra asked "what do you think of robbing banks?"


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Thank you for all the reads and reviews. I'm writing on my iphone and then fixing it up and posting when I get a chance on the computer.

Vastra sat on the lone chair in her room while Jenny sprawled on the pile of blankets.

The Silurian demonstrated her lock picking kit to Jenny who showed a keen interest in the blend of contemporary tools and ancient technologies disguised as 19th century equipment. She picked up the tools in turn and examined each closely.

"I have chosen a bank, all is ready, but I must have a lookout. These devices are linked invisibly. Move the switch and I will know someone is coming and hide".

"Easy enough. You'll have to teach me how all these tools work". Vastra suspected that Jenny would surpass her skill in short order.

"I will attack and disable Mr. Anderson as he leaves the tavern near his work tonight. I will leave him unconscious and hidden outside the bank where you will guard him. I will relieve him of his monogrammed money clip and handkerchief "I will empty Mr. Anderson's safety deposit box and remove enough additional funds to be noticed from the vault, leaving his money clip and handkerchief behind. We will then deposit him on his front porch and poorly bury two bundles of five pound notes in his garden. "

"Why did ya choose this bloke to rob and frame?"

"To punish him. I have been trying to learn how to run a proper household. I met several former maids from his household in my research. All had been dismissed when they were found to be with child. All claimed that he forced himself on them. I discreetly inquired with the constabulary. No one will challenge one so wealthy. There is an unspoken 'right' of the head of the household to the women 'under' him

"A horrid practice." Jenny shuddered, visibly distressed.

"Jenny?"

"Let's bring the bastard down." Jenny exclaimed with venom.

"You don't seem surprised by this practice."

"My Uncle claimed the same right"

Vastra visibly blanched. The women she had interviewed were young, but Jenny was a child. There was a deep sickness in that ape.

"No male in our household will ever be given the opportunity. I do not plan to hire additional staff any time soon, but if I do, they will not be permitted alone with female staff. Perhaps I will only hire so called "inverts""

"Inverts?"

"Men who are like you; like and I am - attracted to their own sex."Vastra watched Jenny for her reaction. She could see the moment when the young girl recognized the significance of her words.

"There are others like me, and you are one of them? "Jenny was overcome with emotion.

"There always have been, in sentient species and lower animals. It isn't unnatural, just uncommon." Jenny's mind raced. Maybe she would someday have a relationship that would last beyond the moment the girl she was kissing realized that Jenny wasn't a boy.

Vastra took a book from the shelf. "Do be careful with this book, it won't be written until 1896. Sexual Inversion by Havelock Ellis."

"Thirteen years is a bit early for an advance copy"

"I must tell you about my old friend. Do you remember a blue box on the day we first met so many years ago?" Jenny nodded. "The Doctor travels to different times and places. The blue box is alien technology; a time machine. He helped me build my library. He said he wouldn't give me anything from the future but this one must have gotten through. The time difference isn't significant. Many of my texts are reprints of Silurian scientific documents, especially the medical guides. The great apes from my time were physically, medically similar to you. Our veterinary technicians and even some farmers knew more about your biology than your most advanced doctors. These books have proven invaluable. Although all the books look contemporary, they have advanced technology. They are equipped with a mildly psychic paper that translates other languages into the language of the reader. You're holding a German edition. "

Jenny started reading. 'E sounds cockney" Jenny watched in amazement as the letters seemed to reorganize into English. When she didn't understand, they would shift again.

"I'm not sure if his book is proper" Jenny giggled.

"Knowledge is never improper"

Jenny read until it was time to get ready. She dressed as "Jimmy the page." A boy would be safer on the streets, and the added disguise wouldn't hurt if they were seen.

Mr Anderson was arrested at ten O'clock the next morning. Mrs Anderson received an unexpected inheritance from a Russian Uncle Piotr Vastranotch she never knew she had. Jenny's had been concerned for the woman and her children. Vastra hadn't considered what might happen to them in her plan.

With plenty of liquid assets, Vastra cleared the title on Paternoster Row. She wanted a number of modifications to the house, but found that no one wanted to deal with a hooded figure or a young "boy".

Jenny had an idea. "When Pa died, Ma wore black and a thick veil. We could make you a veil, and say you're a widow. "

"A widow, woman whose mate has died, is socially allowed to hide her face. I never would have considered that. I am bereaved, I will be convincing. "

Vastra was well read, but unfamiliar with the culture around her, and especially family life. Jenny was tutoring her every day as they read the papers. Looking after the small room above the gin palace took little time. Jenny's days were filled with training in the martial arts and learning how to manage a larger household.

As they worked on plans and layouts for the house, Vastra would give Jenny problems to solve about how much wood or material would be needed for particular projects.

Jenny had done well in school as long as she had to attend. Because she well exceeded minimum standards she was out selling matches on her 10th birthday to bring money for her family.

Vastra's problems for Jenny got progressively harder, and the young girl grew frustrated. "I don't understand miss. You always check my work. You are so much faster at sums, and can't the trades folk do their own work?" The girl was in tears. "I'm not smart enough for you, you're going to throw me out. I can't be a head housekeeper".

'You daft old lizard' Vastra thought to herself. She'd been trying to subtly teach the girl, she would have liked to send her for more formal teaching, but didn't trust the schools to teach what she needed for her assistant. She also knew the girl wouldn't agree. Perhaps if an opportunity arose, Vastra would encourage Jenny back into the classroom. For now, Vastra wanted Jenny to learn basic math and physics so that she could later learn more advanced forms that would be even more helpful. Her attempt to subly educate the girl seemed to have failed, and she was left with a crying mammal and little idea how to make things right again. Instead of building up the student's confidence, it was shattered.

Vastra brought tea and handkerchiefs. "You are brilliant Jenny Flint. You are correct, I am giving you problems to solve so that you will learn. Training your mind is important for me, just as training you in martial arts and managing a household are important. I am a scientist, and I want my assistant to be well versed in the areas in which I work. In order to fully understand some of my ancient technologies, you must first understand the algebra and geometry I have been trying to teach you. I am investing in your future; I want your help as I grow my consulting business. "

"This is different. If youse gonna educate me, I owe you. I need to pay you, for apprenticeship. I owed my uncle, I was gonna owe the tongs. I ain't gonna owe someone again ". The girl was sobbing, on her sleeping mat, back to the room.

While Jenny sobbed, Vastra worked. She started drawing up a contract and a ledger.

"I respect you Jenny, and I think it is important that you know you have freedom and choice with me. I do want to train you. This is what I propose.

We will maintain the public image that you are my maid, not my apprentice. I will pay you for your own money appropriate to what a girl your age would make on the staff of a household.

I will, however, expect more of you. I will keep track of how much of your time you spend working at head housekeeper and butler tasks, and as my assistant. I will apply these to a ledger like this. "Vastra showed Jenny the chart she made.

I will charge against that ledger any expenses beyond what a mistress would supply a maid.

This arrangement will continue until you are 18. That is five years. If at that time I owe you money, I will pay the difference as a lump sum. If you owe me money, you will continue to work as my housekeeper and assistant, but I will pay you as a chambermaid, applying the difference against your debt".

Jenny glanced at the door belying her fear of being trapped

"That's very generous miss, but what if things don't work out, and then I can't leave, or you can't dismiss me?"

"If either of us decides to end the contract I have included provisions. We examine the ledger at that point. If I owe you for additional services I will pay you in full, regardless of who chooses to end the relationship."

"But if I owe you? That's the rub for me miss"

"If I ask you to leave, I assume the loss, and give you one month's salary for each year of service in severance. If you choose to leave, you keep any personal supplies and clothing. Once you turn 18, you begin repaying me at at least the lesser of 10% of your current wages and 10% per year of the debt at that time."

Jenny considered. "Generous but fair, I think. We should review the ledger perhaps yearly so I know where I stand." Jenny's eyes were brighter now, though her cheeks were still red from crying.

Vastra nodded, but decided at that moment to keep two ledgers, one to show Jenny each year, and another at the occasion of her 18th birthday. Jenny had already proven her worth. Vastra had been working largely as a hunter, a hound dog, following scents to find missing people for whoever would pay.

With Jenny's help she could understand the complex personal relationships and move into much more valuable detective work. Scotland Yard had been offering her cases that, with Jenny's help, she could now solve. She could also now rob banks, though Scotland Yard would provide safer, steadier income. Jenny's skill as a lock-pick was advancing rapidly. This talent is a great skill for any side of the law.

Vastra did not want Jenny to know exactly how much she was worth to her because the girl would not believe it just yet, and was clearly terrified of any kind of charity.

The teacher pupil relationship dominated the household's final days above the Gin Palace.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm humbled by all the readers. Maybe this one will scare you off :) This chapter does discuss "mature subjects", though I believe it to be solidly T. If you feel otherwise, please let me know. Jenny and Vastra are not mine, but I do like to play with them. The other characters in this chapter are fictional and of my own creation. The quote from the Bible is from the King James version, which is in the public domain. Please enjoy, I am.**

Moving day finally arrived. New furniture and household items had been delivered and set up at Paternoster Row. Crates of books had been moved from storage. All that was left was to pack up their meager Gin Palace room. A few crates of books and a trunk with the pair's personal possessions remained.

There was something wrong with Jenny. She made two trips to the biffy before breakfast time. When she returned the second time she looked positively terrified.

"Are you ill Jenny? Did last night's meal not agree with you?"

"No miss, nothin' like that. I'm . . . I'm . . . . bleedin'". Vastra scented the air, indeed there was the smell of blood.

"Are you injured? Did you get cut on one of the crates? "Vastra was starting to worry.

"I'm bleedin' from, well," she looked down. Vastra scented the air more carefully. Jenny's scent had changed a bit over the past two weeks, but Vastra hadn't thought much if it. She was too excited about moving. Now the detective was putting the pieces together.

"You have completed an estrus cycle without becoming pregnant and are now shedding your uterine lining. The bleeding will likely continue for several days. I presume from your reaction that this has not happened before, and that neither your school nor your aunt prepared you. "

Jenny nodded, dumbfounded. Vastra was surprised. How was it that she knew more of primate reproduction from a class field trip as a hatchling who was just learning her letters than this well read primate female knew about her own body?

Vastra reached into the trunk and pulled out the cotton wool. "Use this to absorb the flow. I will make you some tea. Are you in any pain? "

"Not too bad miss, now that I know I'm not dyin'. I'd rather stay away from the laudanum; my aunt took far too much."

"I'll put some salicylic - willow bark extract in your tea. It is not addictive and should help with the cramps"

When Jenny returned, there was a big mug of tea and a small book on the table. "Breeding Primates" was the title of the pamphlet. It was in Silurian but on the telepathic paper.

"Your contemporary literature on the subject is so full of myths and misinformation. This text is accurate and will explain your reproductive cycles. As you could now become pregnant it is important that you understand how, even though the activity is of no interest to you. "

Jenny read the pamphlet quickly. "I don't like feeling like a farm animal, but I think I now know more than most women. My aunt had a baby every year, she'd of been glad to know about countin' the days, doin' the opposite of the book. Me ma lost 3 babies between me an' my brother. 'Er body couldn't take it. Unlike me uncle, me dad wus respec'ful. E'd of left mum alone for a week iffin she knew to ask.

When they were settled in the house on Paternoster Row, Jenny rewrote the pamphlet and started letting all the other maids, and anyone who would ask, about what she learned. Many ladies' maids started seeking her advice for their mistresses. It didn't take long before the priest was knocking on the door to number 13.

Father Jerome Walker hated making these sorts of calls. Mrs. Sarah Johnston was a powerful woman in the parish, a strong supporter of the Women's Christian Temperance Movement and The Lady's Aid, and an opponent to women's suffrage. She raised funds for world missions Mr. Alan Johnston was the warden of the Parish. When Mrs Johnston had a concern to raise with Father Jerome, he knew enough to listen.

So Father Jerome swallowed, cleared his throat, and rang the bell for number 13 Paternoster Row. A scullery maid opened the door and greeted him warmly with a cockney accent.

"Madam Vastra awaits you in the conservatory. I shall be in shortly with the tea. "Jenny curtsied and scurried off to finish her preparations in the kitchen.

Vastra sat calmly awaiting the priest's arrival. The young man in the black shirt with a white collar band looked nervous. "Please be seated, and welcome to our home. What business brings you here today?"

"Well madam, there have been some concerns, ahem, raised about the moral character of one of your maids." Vastra looked mildly amused. "Some people are concerned that she is encouraging immoral behavior amongst the neighbouring household staff. "

"What sort of immoral behavior?"

Vastra was enjoying the squirm she was creating in the young priest.

"She is teaching them how to prevent God's will from being realized, and encouraging them to promiscuity". The priest was now the colour of an apple.

"You are concerned that a maid of this household is teaching contraception?" Vastra was plain and direct.

"Yes."

At that moment the scullery maid came into the room with the tea. "Miss Flint, Father Walker is here about the leaflets you have been sharing with the other maids about primate reproductive cycles."

Jenny reached under her apron into a pocket and pulled out one of the sheets. "This one? Might come in 'andy Father. Good ta tell the newlyweds 'ow everythin' works".

Father Jerome was at a complete loss for words. It seems that his culprit was a young girl. The information did not encourage or discourage intimacies, only provided basic details in a highly clinical fashion.

"Father Jerome, as you may or may not know I am a detective. I have taken the liberty of some basic research. It appears that you were married the summer before you entered seminary. You did not have any children until the year after your ordination. You then had three children in five years, and have had none since. I am well trained to detect when ap- people are lying. Do you wish to rephrase your concern?"

"May I keep this Miss Flint? The flummoxed priest asked".

"Of course. What was your concern? I missed that part"

Vastra watched the fumbling priest, and then put him out of his misery. "He wanted to make sure you weren't teaching the maids how to behave wantonly. "

"I'm sure, Father, I don't know anythin' about that - jus' helpin' 'em know what's 'appenin' with their 'ya know, lady business. Jenny flushed and turned away.

Vastra then queried "Why would your Divine Being not want you to bring your offspring into the world at the time when you could best provide for them?"

The priest smiled knowingly "the divine being has no ladies guild with which to contend".

After the priest left, Vastra was filled with questions about the priesthood, the way humans understand the will of the goddess, and ladies guilds.

St. Paul's cathedral offered secondary school for boys who worked in service on Sunday afternoons. When Madam Vastra saw the notice, she raised the issue with Jenny. Always fond of studying, "James" Flint signed up right away. Jenny reported what she learned. The math and reading were a continuation of her elementary training, and were a useful enhancement for her work at 13 Paternoster row. What she was taught about health, hygiene, science and religion led to long debriefing sections wherein Vastra learned about Victorian culture and values, and Jenny learned a more scientific interpretation of health, science and hygiene. The study of religion led to some interesting conversations.

Vastra was a deeply spiritual person. She meditated daily and worshipped the source of all life as the Goddess. Finding herself in Christian Victorian London, living practically on the doorstep of St Paul's Cathedral, Vastra was intrigued by elements of Christian theology even while being disturbed by others. She enjoyed the mystics like Hildeguard of Bingen and Julian of Norwich. The condemnation of science and of other religious traditions did not sit well with the ancient warrior.

It was the hygiene class at the Cathedral that led to a breakthrough in Vastra's ability to understand and solve the most vexing of crimes.

Jenny returned very confused one Sunday afternoon. Following their lecture, most of the boys had tried to figure out what old Father Simon had been talking about. At first the topic was a favorite of their leaders-healthy bowels, lots of fiber. From there the sermon led to a condemnation of self pollution and culminated in a long rant about onanism- "whatever that is" Jenny finished.

At first, Vastra too was perplexed.

"A healthy diet rich in fiber is, I'm sure, a good idea for any omnivore, though not worthy of quite such a passionate defence. Was there no specific reference to explain this "pollution?" Perhaps he was speaking of gin or tobacco?"

"Those were last week" Jenny sighed. "The bit that really confused us all is that whole "sin of Onan". He said we shouldn't know what it is, but if we did we were probably reprobate sinners.

"Onan" , Vastra interjected," I recognize that name. ". She pulled an Authorized King James Bible off one of her many bookshelves and flipped to the end of the first book - Genesis 38

And Judah said unto Onan, Go in unto thy brother's wife, and marry her, and raise up seed to thy brother. And Onan knew that the seed should not be his; and it came to pass, when he went in unto his brother's wife, that he spilled it on the ground, lest that he should give seed to his brother. And the thing which he did displeased the Lord: wherefore he slew him also.

"Well that don't make no sense ma'am, none of it. Why was 'e supposed to git 'is sister in law, ya know, with child? And what London boy in service is expected to get a girl in trouble? Gittin' a girl in a family way'll cost 'im 'is job and reputation. "

"This seems to be a part of a larger tradition that makes sense in such a strongly patriarchal society. " Vastra had read and studied the Holy Book of the people with whom she found herself living. "The worlds for which that book were written are almost as different from Victorian London as they are from my Silurian home. Property was passed from a man to his son. Many of its stories and laws were intended to make things better for those left behind in their own tradition about marrying one's sister-in-law protected the widow and preserved the inheritance of property. Onan did not want his brother's line to continue, so he took steps to not impregnate his sister-in-law. "

"Spilled 'is seed" Jenny appeared to be thinking. "No it can't be - father Samuel all tied in knots 'bout boys pullin' their puddin'? That's daft. Takes a rich toff to think it's odd. Ya don't grow up in a one room 'ouse with a bunch a boy cousins an believe that rubbish. If father Simon was right, every boy in Finchly would be crazy, sick 'n all that other stuff 'e said"

Vastra was pensive. "Autoerotic behaviour is very common among animals that reproduce sexually, both amongst males and females of many species. " Jenny blushed at the reference to female . .. had her mistress heard . . . Vastra noted and chose to ignore the maid's discomfort. "If this Father Simon's message is common, and young people trust this advice, this may offer an explanation for the widespread reproductive-violence crimes that I had never understood before. A deep culture of shame around normal adolescent sexual behavior may be trapping some people, especially boys, in a cycle of shame and guilt. If they feel that they are already reprobate beyond redemption, many would wallow in self pity. Some would lash out, and blame women for causing their so called sin. In a few of these who are already prone to violence, a terrible cycle could emerge. I can now build a profile of these criminals. "

Vastra was now prepared to take on the complex serial rape and murder cases that so plagued London. Jenny was newly glad for having a room of her own.


	6. Chapter 6

Mrs. Sarah Johnston kept a meticulous household on Paternoster Row. Though her house was the same size as Madame Vastra's, where Vastra had a large gymnasium, a laboratory and a mysterious Vault on the lower level, Mrs Johnston had male servants' quarters. Where Vastra had an expansive library in the attic - the carters were unimpressed - Mrs Johnston had female servants' quarters. Where Vastra had a single servant who actually slept in "family" space upstairs, Mrs Johnston had eight staff: a Butler -Mr Elliott, a housekeeper, Mrs Landry, a footman, a page, a cook, a chambermaid, a junior maid and a scullery maid.

It was the junior maid, Christina James, who took a liking to Jimmy Flint, Madam Vastra's Page.

As Jimmy walked home one October Sunday, Christina staged her introduction.

"Page boy, can you open the gate for me? Christina had her arms full of boxes she was bringing home from the church for her master, the diminutive Mr. Johnston. As the warden of the church he had many responsibilities. In fact, the book delivery had been the responsibility of the Johnson's page Steven Little, but Christina had bribed him with a few coins to let her do it. If the senior staff had clued in, there'd have been hell to pay for both of them.

Jenny (dressed as Jimmy) opened the gate and smiled at the pretty maid. She pulled 'him' in through the gate and into a secluded corner, only visible to neighbours in upper story windows. Jenny lowered her voice - "I need to be going, Madam will be waiting for me." In fact, Vastra could see the whole thing from her library window.

"You're a cute one," exclaimed Christina, rubbing her hand along 'Jimmy's' unshaven jaw. She then pulled the surprised page into an intimate kiss, her hands moving along the side of Flint's torso, clearly feeling the strips of cloth Jenny was using to bind her breasts. The surprised Jenny tried to pull away, afraid of being discovered. Christina pulled Jenny's ear to her lips "I knew it. I can spot a Tom from across town. You'd best be going. Come back when you have time"

Vastra watched the exchange from her library. She couldn't hear the whispered exchange, but she saw the smiles as the couple parted. The ancient Lizard was flooded by emotion. She was happy to see her maid looking so . . . Alive. She felt a twinge of jealousy. She would probably never know such intimacy in her own life again. She was also nervous because of the reputation of the household of the maid who had befriended her page-boy Jenny, and what might happen if the young women were discovered. How would the neighbor's maid respond when she discovered Jenny's true identity? Vastra couldn't bear to see Jenny hurt.

Vastra's thought were interrupted by Jenny skipping into the library. She was stripped to her undershirt and breeches. The excitement of her brief encounter had left her scattered. "Ma'am, did you see what 'appened? Dat maid, Christine, Christina? She recognized me! She knew me, knew I's a Tom- I recon she is too - with the quailpipe she gave me. "

"Slow down Miss Flint, I'm not sure I understand. Miss James, the maid you assisted, who then kissed you, recognized Jimmy as the page-boy from here?"

"No, she's what you call -invert- Sapphic, some call us Toms, and could tell I am too. She felt my bindin' cloths. Oh, an' quail pipe that's how she kissed me wi' 'er tongue. "

"I see, "Vastra replied, a bit flummoxed. "Go get dressed and get dinner ready."

"Oh I've said too much miss, sorry for not mindin' mah place." Jenny didn't sound sorry, and Vastra didn't really mind. To Jenny, Vastra was like the big sister her older cousins never were. To Vastra, Jenny was like a raw recruit, full if energy and life. But the image of Jenny flushed and half- dressed left an impression.

'Mind your thoughts Vastra, she's your student, you are her commanding officer, you most certainly should not notice how her hair was coming loose, or her bare arms getting stronger with all the training. Besides, she has a friend, her own age and species'

Jenny had no such thoughts. She just loved being herself and feeling so safe with Madam Vastra.

As Jenny walked to the market the following Wednesday, Christina caught up to her, and dropped a note in her basket. Their hands touched briefly and sent an electric jolt through them both. "Good morning Miss Flint" she curtsied.

"Good morning Miss James". Christina turned down a side street and was gone. Jenny grabbed the note and read it "I'm off Friday at noon until nine. Please ask your "brother" to meet me behind St. Paul's anytime between those hours".

Jenny finished her errands at record pace and returned to share her exciting news with her Mistress. Vastra wasn't terribly concerned about Jenny's working hours. She expected the house to be clean, the pantry full, the laundry clean, and the house warm. When Jenny did her tasks was unimportant.

Typically Jenny awoke around seven and relit the fires. Next she brought Vastra warmed cow or pigs blood and breakfast to her in bed at eight thirty. They ate breakfast together while discussing the daily news until ten when they moved to the cellar for training. From noon until sunset was less predictable. Vastra worked on her cases, Jenny moved between cleaning and studying, preparing food and helping Vastra at her own pace, pausing to feed herself and her mistress a simple lunch or tea. Over an evening meal at sunset (whenever that was, Vastra investigated in the dark) the Lizard woman would brief her assistant on the night's activities and what role Jenny would play. As the days had grown shorter, the evenings longer, Jenny joined in more of the detective work.

Vastra was not as excited as Jenny about her planned encounter. "Mrs Johnston is a small minded woman, and I don't want you to cause her maid any grief - I know she does not allow her staff the privileges you have - I don't think they are allowed to court".

"We will be cautious - and courting? Aren't you ge''ing ahead of yourself jus' a bit?"

"She had her tongue in your mouth"

"Vastra!"

"Don't be insubordinate" Vastra was laughing at this point, and threw a dishcloth at her maid.

As they ate dinner later that night, Vastra clarified. "You may meet your friend at noon. Please be back here by the time the lamplighters are out. I will be working in my library, you may come back here for tea if you would like. ".

"That's more than generous ma'am. The lights won't be on 'til four or so".

Jenny was giddy for the next two days. She had everything done and prepared, and Friday's dinner even ready to be put in the oven so she could leave right at noon

Vastra smiled indulgently at her maid's excitement.


	7. Chapter 7

Jenny found Christina just after midday on the cathedral grounds. 'Jimmy' had a flower from the market. Christina received it, then 'Jimmy took her arm and they went for a stroll. This was familiar territory for Jenny, though never with a girl who knew the maid was also female.

Jenny learned quite a bit about just how Madame Vastra was different from Mrs. Johnston. She kept her mouth shut, letting Christina do the talking. After a couple of hours, Jenny suggested going back to number 13 Paternoster Row for tea.

"The mistress will be working in her library."

"Aren't you the brave soul, if Ma'am caught me bring in' someone in, I'd be hided fer sure. " Jenny didn't want to correct her friend, and just said "we'll be fine"

"I guess yer madam knows you're a girl, so won't suspect nuttin'. Why does she let ya dress like a lad?"

"She's foreign, don't quite understand it all, plus sometimes I do page or footman tasks, so it's best I look the part. She also wants me educated, so sends me ta Sunday school. "

"Odd mistress fer sure. She sounds like she works ya hard. "

"Oh I sure ache some nights" Jenny says, thinking of the hand to hand combat training.

"Whips ya fer good measure?"

Jenny changes the subject, she had known beatings for good measure, but this mistress never raised her hand outside the gym. "I'll let the Mistress know I'm home. Please take a seat in the parlor. "

"Parlor, really? Jenny, you are living dangerously. "

Jenny bolted up two flights of stairs to Vastra's library. She stopped to catch her breath for a second. Vastra called through the door, "Is everything alright Jenny?"

Jenny opened the door "yes ma'am, we just came back fer tea, wanted to let cha know. Also, Christina thinks ya wouldn't approve a 'er comin' over. "

"I thought I made it plain that she is welcome." Vastra was confused.

"Jus' if ya come down, act mad or somthin'"

"I'll do no such thing in my own home."

"But she thinks I am brave for sneaking her in . . ."

"We will discuss this later. Go down and enjoy your afternoon. You know better than I what is in the pantry - help yourselves. "

Jenny raced back downstairs and laid out a nice tea including scones, cold meat and cheese. She used the fancy tea set that they used when visitors came from Scotland Yard.

The girls enjoyed their tea, both feeling a bit above their station, as they laughed and put on airs for each other. Christina curtseyed deeply as she refilled Jenny's tea, offering one lump or two. Jenny pulled her in, and kissed her like she had kissed Jenny a few days prior. The tea pot found an unsteady home on an ottoman as the young maids got lost in each other's embrace.

Neither heard the silent hunter come down the stairs that was innocently in search of her own tea, and maybe was also a little curious. Vastra watched, entranced, for a moment.

Jenny sensed rather than saw her mistress and broke the kiss. Christina opened her eyes and jumped at the sight of the veiled woman. The tea service and the tea landed on the floor. Both girls rapidly straightened and refastened their disheveled clothes.

Christina scrambled for the door. Vastra called to her "Miss James, where are you going?" Christina stared at the floor submissively, bracing for a beating.

"'ome ma'am, if it pleases ya not to tell my mistress"

"Not before you help clean this up." The maids quickly and quietly tidied the parlour, and after a quick goodbye, peppered with promises to meet again soon, and Jenny's assurance that it would be alright, Christina went home, as the lamplighters took to the streets.

Dinner that night was a quiet, awkward affair. Jenny was embarrassed and afraid, and Vastra was angry, but neither was ready to talk. Vastra broke the silence "I will go out alone tonight. Please see to your chores. Do you prefer we discuss what transpired this afternoon tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"Tonight Madam if it pleases you" Jenny mumbled. If she was going to be put out, she wanted to know sooner. It broke her heart to think of leaving Paternoster Row.

"As you wish" With a flip of her veil, Vastra disappeared into the night.

Vastra was distraught. She stalked the streets with no plan or route trying to figure out why she was so upset. Jenny had asked her to lie, and had allowed the other maid to believe that she was being mistreated, even whipped. The maids' mockery and putting on of airs felt like Jenny was making fun of her. Why did she care what the ape-child thought?

Her wanderings brought her back to St Paul's grounds where she saw father Jerome Walker just heading out. "Good evening Madam Vastra".

"Good evening father Walker, I trust matters have been resolved with Mrs. Johnston?"

"Well," he said conspiratorially, "she has stopped worrying about contraception. Right now it is the gin trade that has her upset. I did, however, see one of her maids with your page this afternoon. He must be a relation to your scullery maid I met.

"The similarity has been observed. That maid is causing me some distress. She is telling other maids that I mistreat her and even whip her. "

"Do you?"

"I am training her in some self defense to help me in my work with Scotland Yard. Outside of our gymnasium I have never raised a hand to her. In our training she wears protective gear. "

"That is certainly unusual for a girl, but not mistreatment if she does it of her own choice."

"I am concerned about why she would say such things"

"Thirteen year old girls are interesting creatures. My daughter brings my wife no end to grief. They want so much to be accepted by their group of friends. Their hearts break so often in their desire to belong. Sadly, many of the girls are mistreated, and your maid may not want to feel left out of the bonding of these girls over shared pain. "

"You are correct, they are strange creatures. I appreciate your insight. You must work with many young people. "

"I do. I hope to someday teach the Sunday School.

"Perhaps if you did I would not need to spend my Sunday evenings correcting Master Flint's misconceptions. Good night father. "

"Good night madam"

Vastra returned home to find the house immaculate and Jenny's bedroom cleaned out. With rising panic, Vastra returned to the kitchen, and saw that Jenny had moved her belongings into a broom closet off the kitchen that may have once served as cook's quarters. Jenny was sobbing into her pillow and hadn't heard her mistress approach.

Vastra put on the tea kettle and found some of Jenny's favorite biscuits in the cupboard. She intentionally made enough noise that Jenny roused and joined her in the kitchen, eyes puffy, wearing a brave face. "Let us have some tea, Miss Flint".

"Miss Flint, I wish to provide some structure to our conversation. The technique we will use is useful for extracting information from witnesses."

Jenny blanched her mind racing. Would madam keep training her after the afternoon's disaster? She dared not hope. She also feared what detective methods might be applied against her. "Alright ma'am" Jenny squeaked.

"The person being interviewed presents her perspective. The interviewer attempts to summarize the heart of the matter in as few words as possible, making it possible for the person to tell their perspective fully. I would like to give you the opportunity to speak first. Let us begin. Please tell me what is on your mind. "

"I'm so sorry miss, I've been actin' above my station, so I moved ta the cooks room. I's jus' 'oppin' ya won't put me out on me ear fer wha' Christina an' I wuz doin'. I'll pay ya fer the tea service if it takes all me earnin's. Please miss, it won't ''appen agin'".

"You fear being fired because of the dishes and your intimacies with Miss James?"

"That's right Miss, an' because I used good dishes an' the parlour an' I is jus' a maid."

"You are concerned about keeping class distinctions?"

"Yes Miss".

"Is there anything else you wish to say?"

"No miss, jus' waitin' fer the bad news. "

"Let me put your mind to ease about the issues you have raised. I do have serious concerns I wish to raise, which we will discuss next."

"Yes Miss", Jenny answered, wishing Vastra would get on with it.

"I have no desire to terminate your employment. As your employer I do not believe it is my place to judge or limit your romantic liaisons. As your guardian, trainer, and I hope, friend, I might worry about how fast this relationship has advanced, as I don't want to see you hurt, but the choice is yours and Miss James'. I might advise that Mrs. Johnston not find you in a similar state. "

Jenny shuddered at that thought. They'd both have been hided.

"As to the tea service, it was my quiet approach that startled Miss James, though I did see the teapot in a precarious spot. I would suggest that I will dock 2 shillings from your pay for the teapot and call it fair?"

Vastra hoped that Jenny didn't know that the teapot was worth ten times that. The money meant little to her, and a month's wages seemed excessive.

Jenny nodded, but planned to look up and note the full value of what was damaged and note it in her own ledger.

"I would also prefer to have you return to your old room, if you are willing. For one thing, it seems degrading to me that I have a proper room with a window and enough space to move about while you sleep in a tiny closet. Yes, I am the mistress, but you are the closest thing I have to family, and I want you to feel that this house is your home as well. I also want you to be able to hear me, and I you in the night. If any criminal finds our home, I wish to be the first line of defense."

"Understandable Miss" Jenny was touched at her mistresses words, making her more anxious to know what had upset her mistress so much. "But what did I do that upset you so much?"

"Outside of the gymnasium have I ever hurt you?"

"No Miss"

"In our training have I ever misused my strength against you?"

"No Miss"

"Do I demand too much of you, or underpay you?"

"No Miss"

"When you and Miss James first returned, I heard you talking, and you allowed her to believe those horrible things about me. " Vastra hissed with a look I distaste. "Many people believe horrible things about me and some of them are true, but I had hoped, Jenny, that you saw me differently, that I was doing right by you. Please summarize what I just said in your own words."

"You fear that I feel mistreated, or that I resent you?"

"Yes. Do you?" Vastra had a moment of self doubt.

"I'm so happy living here with you. I love training. I'm sorry; I don't know why I let her think those things."

"We can try to figure that out if it feels important. I was also distressed that you wanted me to act like you weren't allowed to do what I had clearly invited you to do - invite Miss James over."

"I guess I didn't want 'er ta feel bad that I 'ave it be''er an 'er. I didn't want to tell 'er I'm not the rebel she thinks I is. "

"Jenny Flint, you are very brave, you have faced down many monsters, I am glad you do not think of me as one of them."

"Thank you Miss. Now do ya mind if I makes us some proper tea? I appreciate the effort, really I do"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for all the fav's and follows. In case you are wondering, the timeline I am using for the young Jenny comes from Grey Ghost's Dragon's Heart series, which I absolutely love.**

Whenever Christina had time off, Jenny always dressed up as Jimmy and they shared adventures around town. Markets and street performers, concerts and tea rooms all saw the young couple. Often they would end up back at Paternoster Row. Jenny always had good food to share. Christina would bring food sometimes, though Jenny suspected that it had not been acquired honestly. She tried to insist that Christina not worry about bringing food, but the fair haired maid didn't feel that was right.

Vastra gave the girls the illusion of privacy, though her Silurian senses gave her a play by play of the progress of the relationship. It was uncomfortable for the ancient Lizard. She sensed their longing, felt them daring themselves to be bolder, and could taste the essence of desires left unquenched. She hid her angst, knowing an old warrior such as herself needed to be unphased by their adolescent explorations.

It became almost something of a game, as the maids feared getting caught by Jenny's mistress, yet they both knew already the consequence should she walk in on them would largely be embarrassment. Christina hadn't believed at first that Jenny remained in Madam Vastra's employ after the first incident. Jenny tried to explain. "She's foreign, an' she's like us - a Tom".

"She don't seem like no Tom she ain't like us- "

"Well, she's an invert and a sapphist, an' she's a scientist, an' she don't care about what's proper. All she done was dock me wages fer the teapot. She says it were 'er fault about the rest fer scarin' ya."

Perhaps it was inevitable that Mrs Johnston would hear the rumour that her maid had been seen about town with Madam Vastra's page Jimmy. She prohibited her maid from seeing him, then marched over to number thirteen paternoster row.

"Madam Vastra, please instruct your page Mr. Flint he is not to see my maid Miss James as long a she remains in my employ, or she will cease to be in said employ."

"I assure you, Mrs Johnston, I and my staff do not take orders from you. I will however ensure that Mr. Flint no longer socializes with your maid, so that your maid retains her employ."

Not used to being challenged, Sarah Johnston bristled, stammered, and then marched home.

After that, it was Jenny and Christina who were seen around Paternoster, and no one, including Mrs Johnston, thought twice of two maids romping through the streets.

Although Jenny and Christina slipped beneath most people's notice, including Mrs. Johnston, Agnes Pennyworth saw what she was looking for. She ran a small, hole in the ground sort of tea room. Her clients were young toms, many of them in service. She tried to make sure they were the only ones who knew she existed. She had ambitions.

When Agnes saw the two maids walk by her door, she called them in. Jenny was leery of the gregarious woman, and her training with Vastra kicked in as she chose a seat with her back in the corner and a clear line of escape.

A look around the tea room revealed several couples. Although many of them looked like a lad and lass, even in the dim light it was clear to Jenny and Christina that they were all women.

Jenny's initial suspicion seemed unfounded as the hostess brought tea and bread. Agnes quickly confirmed both girls were in service. She asked them if they were happy with their masters. Christina answered for both of them.

Jenny tried to interrupt and explain that her mistress didn't mistreat her, but the description of her as the sole staff at her home seemed to earn her a lot of sympathy, though it was unwanted. Jenny had come to realize that Madam Vastra did a lot more of her own housework, and kept a lower standard than her contemporaries (if you could call them that). To the ancient warrior, dusting was a weekly chore, silver was only polished if it were going to be used. In her laboratory she also produced a number of chemicals that sped the cleaning considerably.

The atmosphere of the tea room was certainly a space for young women in service to vent their frustrations. Many had the same real grievances that Vastra and Jenny had addressed with Mr Anderson months before. Agnes was telling them all about her plans to open an inn, staffed all by toms from the service industry.

Agnes' tea room became a favorite place for Jenny and Christina, Jenny's misgivings pushed aside as they enjoyed the community of Toms.

Vastra was starting to worry. Jenny was spending every moment she could with Christina, often working at her side at the Johnston house. What worried Vastra was when Jenny started coming home smelling of gin. The quality of her work was falling, and she was becoming more and more rude and disrespectful.

The first time Jenny came home smelling like alcohol, Vastra decided to ignore it, assuming that what her maid did on her own time was of no concern. The next time, Vastra pulled from her military work with cadets, and ensured a more grueling workout the next morning that would emphasize any hang- over symptoms in order to discourage the excess. She still said nothing.

After the third time, when Jenny got home late and Vastra had to delay doing her own work to ensure the girl was safe, she faced the difficult conversation in the morning.

"I'm concerned with how much you are drinking Jenny."

"That's none of your damned business. You're all the same you wealthy toffs think in' ya own us. I can do wha' I want in my time off"

Vastra ignored the insult. "I see you as my student, apprentice and friend. I am concerned for your well being. "

"I'm fine. I don't need takin' care of ma'am". The tone of the Ma'am" ended the conversation. Although Vastra didn't really fully understand the class structure of Victorian London she tried hard to subvert it, and refused to use her position to force her maid to disclose personal matters.

Vastra decided to look into Agnes' tea room where the maids spent their spare time. A front door approach got her nowhere; she was given her tea and rushed out of the eerily silent, crowded tearoom.

For a small fee, the baker nest door allowed her to listen through the paper-thin walls of his storeroom.

What Vastra heard was nothing less than a recruiting drive. Agnes wanted to start a grand inn with all the toms as her staff. She was plying them with gin and riling them up about their 'horrible working conditions'. By any means necessary, the maids were to acquire ten pounds to buy in.

Vastra tucked the last bit of information away to check on instances of theft from wealthy households. She was suspicious of the plan, and afraid for Jenny's safety.

Jenny hadn't been thrilled with the plan at first. Her situation wasn't horrible like the other girls'. Sure the idea of a tom run inn could be exciting. It was wonderful spending time with other toms her age and station, but in her daily life, she was dealing with Madam Vastra, and with her facing the worst of men. With this inn, she'd be dealing with the general public. She had made up her mind not to buy in, until Agnes gave the ultimatum. No one would be coming to her tea room anymore unless they signed on. It seemed she had the staff she would need, and didn't want word spreading any further. She didn't mention that the visit from the veiled widow had her on edge. She didn't want to risk her plan being exposed too soon and her 'staff' getting cold feet. She didn't know the connection between Vastra and Jenny, or she never would have let her get involved.

Christina sealed the deal for Jenny, saying if she didn't want to be a part of the inn, she didn't want to see any more of her. For Christina, this inn was her ticket out of a bad service position. Jenny continuing in service on Paternoster Row would just be too much of a reminder. Neither maid wanted to give up the community of the tea room. Agnes' messages about the cruelty of the service industry were beginning to have an affect. Jenny started comparing her everyday working life against the ideal that Agnes presented. Vastra had started questioning her choices and punishing her for drinking, after all.

Jenny wondered how she would raise the subject with Vastra, but found a solution presented itself. Vastra wanted to have another one of their 'talks'.

"Jenny, I don't trust Miss Pennyworth. I am not sure she is who she presents herself to be." That was all Jenny needed to hear. She flew into a rage, perhaps because a part of her shared Vastra's suspicion.

" You said yerself ya 'ave no right to question 'ow I spend my free time. I ain't takin' it anymore. There's an opportunity, an' I'm gonna take it. I'm gonna work at a new inn, staffed all by toms my age. I'll make profit, maybe go into business mahself one day. Release me Madam Vastra. "

Although it broke her heart, Vastra couldn't and wouldn't force the girl to remain with her. She didn't want to release her either. "I will give you a leave of absence to consider this opportunity. I have also checked our ledger, and will give you twelve pounds. Your work up until the last month has been exemplary, and I want you to have whatever you need. I will hold your position or fill it on a temporary basis for up to a year."

"You are kind, but I'm sure I won't be back." With both of them grieving, Jenny and Vastra parted ways.


	9. Chapter 9

Careful to stick to the shadows, Vastra followed Jenny. As she climbed into a train car behind the car with Jenny, Christina, Agnes, and nine other tommish maids under twenty, Vastra started reviewing her notes.

Agnes Pennyworth had a file with the London Constabulary, though they'd never been able to make charges stick. The women wouldn't testify. Vastra's contacts with the constabulary and Scotland Yard enabled her to build a profile. Agnes had been charged with running a bawdy house, and with forceable confinement and assault. Vastra had followed up with some of her victims.

Agnes had been running a house of pleasure, but the women Vastra interviewed had all been unhappy in the service industry an lulled by familiar promises of a better life in an inn. These women had found husbands or men ready to keep them as a mistress either among their clients or elsewhere. Vastra surmised Agnes had found a solution to that problem by getting pairs of toms. Agnes always got her girls in London and set up her "inn" somewhere along the coast, moving to a different jurisdiction whenever she needed a new batch of girls.

Agnes had perfected her first night in the inn, allowing the girls to settle in, and to enjoy the guest rooms "while they were training". She treated them very well for the first few days, giving them wine and a range of drugs and patent medicines. She also made many books and pamphlets available of a graphic and sexual nature, all showing how open and liberal she was, and how grown up she considered them to be.

Most of the young women enjoyed the freedom, but Jenny was growing suspicious.

That night, in their room - "imagine it, our room, what luxury" Christina had said, Jenny whispered her suspicions to Christina.

"Do you think she might be wanting us to give the guests special treatment like in the books?" The girls had giggled reading the lascivious material to each other, but now it was making Jenny's skin crawl.

Christina's response made Jenny's blood grow cold. "Even if she does, it's a better life for me."

Jenny rolled her back to Christina and wept into the wall. She had made a mistake.

Whenever she got a chance the next day, she tried to warn whomever would listen, and found about half the girls responded as she had, the other half, like Christina. Half of each couple. Agnes had gotten Christina and five others to find partners to join her business. To those who shared her fear, she told them to watch for her signal, but to get out if they saw an opportunity.

On a quick investigation, Jenny found that their winter gear was missing. Using her best detective and lock picking skills she had located and unlocked what they would need for escape. The brisk December air might make next steps more difficult. No one knew of her extra two pounds, or the pound of her own savings, and that would buy safe lodging if they could find it.

The next morning was bright and cold. Jenny awoke groggy to find herself bound hand and foot in the room where the coats had been. She heard arguing outside, an recognized Christina's voice.

"I'm sorry miss, I never thought she would turn like that. I thought she wuz one of us."

"Well you won't be getting your three pound finders fee, but you can still work here yourself in her place, or go find me another tom. I hold you responsible for the three who got away."

Jenny was relieved that some of the girls got out, and hoped they found safety.

Jenny's skills came in handy once again as she made quick work of getting her hands and feet free. She found herself appreciating Madam Vastra and her training more and more as she called on all her skills to free herself and the other girls. She always kept a few knives strapped to herself somewhere, and Christina had missed the one strapped to her ankle inside her sock.

Jenny came out of the closet where she had been captive, but stayed in the shadows. Christina came by to check on her, and Jenny grabbed and gagged her. "Did we mean nothing to you that you sold me for a few pounds?"

Jenny released the gag slightly. "She promised us freedom, it would have been a good life."

Jenny's heart shattered as she tightened the gag and put Christina into the closet. The scheme to bring in toms had worked well, and would have succeeded if Jenny hadn't been so well trained. One by one she got the other five conspirators out of commission, and came into the dining room to see a most blessed and beautiful sight.

Snow clinging to her veil that was tossed back on her head, water glistening on her crests was Madam Vastra. Her swords held Agnes captive while a local constable put on handcuffs.

Jenny saw Vastra's beauty and power, and some unnamable force in her blue eyes, and everything else melted away. The next few hours were a blur as Jenny told the constables the whole story while Vastra rested a hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

Vastra had told the police that Jenny was helping her in the investigation and had been working under cover. It may not have been true from Jenny's perspective, but she recognized how it had turned out that way, and her reputation was saved. Jenny's evidence finally brought Agnes to justice. The other girls would likely be processed an released, they would hopefully be seen as victims in the scheme, especially if they testified against Agnes.

The train ride home was comforting. It was Christmas Eve late and the train was quiet. Vastra stroked Jenny's hair as she drifted to sleep. They would sort the rest out in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**some Christmas fluff. I don't own any of them, I just like to play. **

On Christmas morning Jenny woke up in her own bed at Paternoster Row. First she felt deep sadness and hurt at Christina's betrayal, then relief, wonder and joy at Madam Vastra's easy re-acceptance of her. She kept thinking of how the lizard woman looked with snow on her veil and her swords drawn.

Jenny didn't know what she'd done to deserve Madam Vastra's forgiveness, but she was certain she would never again leave her, or the crime-fighting lifestyle they shared.

Once she was up and dressed, Jenny came into the parlour where a fire was already burning.

One of the ferns was decorated with some strings of popcorn and links of colored paper. It wasn't much for Christmas decoration, but she guessed Vastra had done it that morning. Jenny hadn't gotten a Christmas tree, it hadn't felt important in her rush to follow Agnes and be with Christina. Now she was so grateful for Madam Vastra's effort that she started to cry.

Her mistress beckoned her, and Jenny collapsed in her arms. All the pain, grief and fear of the past month flowed out if her while Vastra just held her.

In her maid, Vastra saw more than ever a vulnerable child forced to grow up too fast. She was proud of how her protégé had handled herself once the truth had been revealed. Jenny had calmly aided the escape of three other victims, gotten herself out of bonds and incapacitated six conspirators.

Once Jenny caught her breath, she leaned back and smiled. "Thank you for taking me back Madam, I don't even have a present for ya."

"You being back here is present enough. You're the closest thing to family I have Jennifer Flint"

Jenny's heart fluttered. In that moment she realized she was in love with her employer. She also knew she mustn't let her know, it could ruin everything. For the time being, it seemed like they were more like a beloved aunt and niece, and that would have to be enough. They sat by the fire in companionable silence, Vastra rubbing Jenny's back.

As Vastra comforted the grieving maid, she started to wonder at the factors that had made Agnes' plan so nearly successful. The isolation that the young toms felt was certainly a major factor. Isolation was definitely something Vastra had known since waking up in this strange, cold, ape-infested world. Her half-grown ape girl eased her loneliness, but she could understand isolation.

In her ancient world, sexuality and reproduction had mostly been severed from each other due to advanced genetics programs. Sex for social connection and cohesion was common enough, but romantic attachments were rare, and treasured in any configuration. In her time with humans she knew this value was not shared, that romantic relationships were both common and tightly regulated.

She could read the tightening social control coming in, and feared that tighter legal prohibition was being considered. As the calendar prepare to turn to 1884, only 'buggery' was forbidden, and the standards to prove the crime were high. There was a movement afoot to ban a much wider range of sexual behaviors. Some of the changes would be welcome, like raising the age if consent for girls from thirteen to sixteen, but, as the doctor told her, "gross indecency" would leave many men imprisoned, chemically castrated, dehumanized and dead, including the man who would invent the best computing machines the planet had seen since Silurians had walked the surface. Thirteen Paternoster Row would become a place of safety for all inverts, and the Great Detective would be their protector.

When Jenny went to get up in order to make lunch, Vastra told her to stay seated. She had the day off from maid duties. It may not have been Jenny's plan, but she had ended up taking a major role solving an important an difficult case. She needed time to recover and to understand her experience.

Under the fern tree was one wrapped present; a box for Jenny. "It's a tool for your training, please open it. I know the tradition is to keep gifts for ones staff for Boxing Day, but I'd like to start this training today."

Jenny opened the box to pull out a checker board with a beautiful set of ebony and ivory figurines.

"They're beautiful Miss. How am I to train with these?" Jenny imagined throwing the figurines, but that didn't seem right. She had played checkers with her cousins, perhaps it was something similar.

"This is a chess set. I've seen many of your contemporaries play checkers, and the principle is somewhat similar, but this is a sophisticated game of strategy, and will teach you to plan, come up with strategies, and anticipate the moves and motives of your enemies. This game will train your mind.

Jenny and Vastra spent Christmas Day playing chess. Jenny quickly picked up the basic rules and soon Vastra had to actually pay attention. She lost her queen foolishly in their fourth game, and by the end of the night, Jenny spotted an opportunity and caught Vastra in a fool's mate with a forgotten rook.

At Vastra's insistence, Jenny bundled up some food and delivered it under the cloak of Boxing Day morning darkness to her aunt's home. Her brother still needed to eat, and now that Madam Vastra realized that John Flint left two orphans, the boy would not be forgotten.

Vaster and Jenny found a new rhythm and routine in the new year. Jenny had acquired a passion for fighting crime, and studied hard.

Household chores got done, though not to victorian standards. It was becoming clear that more staff would make their work go more smoothly. It was sometimes hard to get a cab in the wee hours of the morning when they did their investigations. It was time for a chauffeur who could help maintain the grounds, and care for the horses they would need.

Jenny was tasked, as head housekeeper/butler, with finding the right person. Vastra's only request was that they find an invert. If circumstances were going to get more difficult, as the papers suggested, their household would need to be a sanctuary of safety.

I just watched the imitation game. Did you catch my teference to Alan Turing? The only way I ever beat my brother at Chess was a fool's mate. Largely a bit of luck. Written and edited on my phone, so sorry for grammer and formatting errors.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reading. Updates will be slower now that I'm back to work after Christmas. BBC own them, I'm just playing. **

Jenny wasn't entirely sure how a thirteen year old girl was supposed to go about finding a chauffeur, never mind one of a particular set of preferences. She had one idea and decided to talk it over with Madam Vastra.

"I'm tryin' ta figure out how we goes about to find a pouf who's also a chauffeur, and also the type we'd want workin' wi'' us. I can find an invert man, no problem, Jimmy got propositioned near the Molly Houses all the time. So I have a plan but I'll need you for backup."

'Jimmy's' look for this exercise was crafted to look solidly middle class. 'He' needed a guide who would steer him towards the service sector, not toward the oldest profession. Vastra's presence, and Jenny's hand not far from her knives, would keep her safe. 'Jimmy' headed far enough away where he wouldn't be recognized, followed by a veiled figure at a discrete distance. Jenny figured that the best lie was the one closest to the truth. 'He' stood outside near a tavern frequented by so-called poufs. Jenny was watching for a particular sort, one who seemed at ease and familiar with the scene, but not too interested in young boys.

"Scuze me sir, me mah just caught me an' another boy - ya know - together. Me pa gave me a good lash in' an kicked me out for good. I hear this is where lads like me go."

"Let me take you to Patricia, she may know something for you. She works for some toffs with a big staff, always needing pages and such.

'Patricia' was a middle aged man drowning his sorrows inside. Jimmy's guide remarked "Patricia, you're not looking yourself"

"Been let go, I was Lucy- don't want no Pouffs. I worked there for thirty-two years, stable boy then ladies chauffeur. They've always known, think that's why they trusted me with the young women. They never bothered about it until all the stuff in the papers. What am I to do now?" He noticed Jimmy, "Who's the lad?"

"Jimmy sir, uh Miss, I got kicked out too. "

"I'm sorry I can't help yuh"

Lucy had headed off to talk to someone else. Jimmy leaned in "I may be able to help you"

"No matter what they say, not all the men here are lookin' for boys. Ply your trade elsewhere."

"My mistress is lookin' for a chauffeur. Ya see, she wants an "invert". She's inclined to ladies herself, and don't want no regular blokes I guess. Come by Number thirteen Paternoster Row, she'll interview ya fer sure. ".

"Outside this place, I go by Parker. Sometimes I wear ladies clothes".

"Ta tell the whole truth, some days I'm Jimmy the page, but mostly I'm Jenny Flint the maid. And I don't fancy blokes either".

"I need to meet this mistress of yours".

"She's, well, different. You meet her, She'll explain.

At promptly 9:00 the next morning, Jenny answered the door to a clean-shaven Parker, dressed as a chauffeur. "Hello Miss Flint, I'd like to make an appointment with Madam Vastra."

"She's in the parlour and will see you now. "

Jenny escorted Parker to the veiled lady. "Madam, this is Parker, he is interested in the position of Chauffeur. "

"Please take a seat Mr. Parker, Jenny, would you bring us tea?"

As Jenny left Vastra began the interview. "I will ask you a series of questions. Please answer honestly but with only one word. Truth is singular. What was your previous position?"

"Chauffeur"

"For whom?"

"Ladies"

Vastra thought it odd that he answered ladies rather than the family, but perhaps he thought it important. "Which ladies"

"Of the Jefferson family"

"Why at you no longer there?"

"Dresses"

"Whose dresses?"

"Mine" he said defiantly.

"Are you an invert?"

"Yes"

"Can you care for horses?"

"Yes"

"Can you work nights with appropriate time off in the day?"

"Yes"

"What do you think of reptiles?"

"Harmless"

Vastra laughed at that, a genuine heart warming laugh. Parker started, "unless they spook the horses, of course."

Vastra threw back her veil.

"When can you start?"

"Now" - Parker did a double take, and smiled himself. The Veiled Detective was not known for being harmless, though it surprised him that she was a lizard, he was fouth generation in service, and knew enough not to react to the differences of those for whom he worked.

Vastra offered Parker a room upstairs, but he said he preferred to be close to horses. A proper stable with well appointed servant's quarters was refurbished in short order, and Patricia Parker joined the staff at number thirteen Paternoster Row.


	12. Chapter 12

**I liked writing this one. Again, characters aren't mine**

Paternoster Row became a refuge for inverts of all ages and classes. Jenny in particular would often lead maids and stable bod off to the library with a stack of handkerchiefs and an open heart. She would hear tales of hurt and rejection, love and passion. Though she wiped many tears, she remained single despite many offers.

As for the Mistress of the house, she spent her time offering legal advice and in efforts to prepare the community for the changes ahead. There had been such relief when the death penalty for "buggery" had been dropped, but the new laws they were beginning to hear about would make even men wearing women's clothes punishable by prison. "Gross indecency" would be a catch-all term to arrest anyone who challenged social constructs of gender and sexuality. It was hard to know how broadly the laws would be imposed.

Out of fear, some of those who gathered at Paternoster Row paired up and married opposite gender partners.

As for the lady of the house, her powerful presence caught the attention of a few influential women. Vastra made clear she had no interest in any long term relationship. Her so called skin condition kept most suitors at bay, though for years after, a few of the most daring Sapphists of London would swap tales and speculate about the lizard woman's tongue.

Jenny knew her mistress entertained occasionally in her private chambers and tried not to think too much about the personal business of her employer. Flashes of jealousy would play at edges of her mind, but she swept them away even as she swept the ashes from the fireplaces.

One night, Jenny was tidying her mistress' chamber when such company came into the room. Jenny was out of sight behind some bookshelves in a corner, and couldn't negotiate an escape. What she saw surprised and somewhat relieved her.

Madam Vastra had a book open on her bed, and was teaching her guest about the guest's own body and its reactions. Both women remained clothed as they discussed techniques for use alone and with a partner. Vastra had a box of tools that could be used, and she sent the lady home with a massager and directions for its use.

Once the guest had left, Madam Vastra called her red-faced maid out from hiding. "I'm sorry Miss Flint, but I knew it would have embarrassed Mrs Jones greatly if anyone else knew she was here. I hope our conversation did not make you uncomfortable. "

"No Miss, I mean, it was educational and everything, but it's alright miss, I just thought when you brought ladies here, well, you was, ya know, entertaining them."

"Collect yourself Jenny. Take a deep breath. That's it. No, I don't find myself attracted to these women.

"Not attracted to us apes ?"Jenny interjected in mock offense.

Vastra turned a deeper shade of green as the image of Jenny half dressed in her page's uniform flashed behind her eyes. "Not the apes - women I'm helping, " Jenny raised her eyebrows "coaching " Jenny's mouth gaped open in mock shock, a hiss escaped Vastra's green lips. "Jenny, sometimes you . .sigh Precocious little ape- though it does sadden me how little they know about how their own bodies work. Many have never experienced - resolution - well I probably shouldn't even discuss this with you- you are young "

"Oi! I'm no child!"

"You are not, Miss Flint, though young women your age are the topic of much discussion in the papers and parlours of London. Many talk about you, few talk to you. What do you think about raising the age of consent for intercourse from thirteen to sixteen?"

Jenny had in fact heard this discussion as she served tea, and amongst the maids. "Well, when I was on the street, I was prepared to offer myself for money, and it was my thirteenth birthday. If they change the law, is it the men, or the girls who will suffer?"

"Those who favour these new laws think it will protect the girls, but you certainly raise a good point. It is hard to find truth amongst the rhetoric. Does this law protect the vulnerable or the powerful? I also wonder if it makes ordinary people into criminals." Vastra was learning more from her young maid than she had from many of the intellectuals debating the proposed legislation.

"What happened with Christina 'urt me a lot, but I made my own choice ta be wi' 'er. " Vastra was relieved that Jenny was starting to talk about what happened with the neighbors maid. Jenny continued "What we done ya know,and what we could have done together" Jenny blushed, but kept going" it weren't wrong, but this new law could make kids foolin' around into criminals, or delinquents. I know they say these laws won't touch toms, but lots of girls in Finchly are pregnant, even married before their sweet sixteen. Maybe this law is jus' for toffs."

"Or criminalizing poverty, but what about relationships of power? Teacher and student, foreman and factory girls, employer and employee?"

Vastra's question may have been academic, but it hit close to home, and Jenny gulped, but struck a suggestive pose on the bed. "Are ya makin' me an offer? Ya think I couldn't say no?" Jenny kicked her legs and sat up laughing.

Vastra was flustered, but retorted "the heroic tom of Paternoster can have any sapphist she chooses, why would she accept the advances of a grumpy old lizard?"

And so the flirtation began. Any relationship seemed so impossible as to make flirting safe. It was a little dance they did with each other. Perhaps they both knew that Jenny wouldn't say no, and Vastra couldn't trust her yes, at least not yet, but they enjoyed the flirting, and the promise it seemed to hold.


	13. Chapter 13

**alas back to a slower pace of updates, though I promise time within the story will start passing more quickly. **

Vastra was amazed at how quickly Jenny's skills and instincts improved. It was the gentle counseling that she did off the clock that led to another breakthrough in their work with Scotland Yard. She used and improved the interview technique Vastra had taught her - listening without thinking or judging and giving a brief summary of the feelings expressed.

Jenny heard many people tell their stories, and she started to notice that people avoided telling her that they broke the law, even when they shared other personal and frankly embarrassing stories. Young women talked around their work in the sex trade, men shared details of intimate encounters with other men but talked around admitting buggery.

Jenny didn't have any personal desire to hear these details, but she started wondering if witnesses to the cases they were investigating for Scotland Yard might be doing the same thing, thereby leaving out important evidence.

She tested her theory with the next young man who told her of the boy next door who broke his heart.

As he started describing the "experiments" they would do, Jenny interjected, "ya know, Madam and me, we don't report none o' this to the coppers. We don't think nottin' 'at two folks do together by their own choosin' is a crime."

The boy visibly relaxed, and unburdened himself of his whole story-his joy, his emotional and physical pain and guilt, and in her own way, Jenny absolved him and he left with a spring in his step and a booth in the market he just might want to visit where the son of a certain merchant might be a good friend.

Jenny shared her experiment and her idea with Vastra. "We need to make sure our witnesses know we ain't gonna turn them in fer stuff that don't relate to the case - petty stuff - stealing bread, buggery with consent , breaking sabbath, small time smuggling. "

In time they even came to an understanding with Scotland Yard about the crimes for which they would not help to get convictions.

Vastra made a note of Jenny's contribution in her private log.

As winter melted into spring, Vastra and Jenny evolved and grew as a team. Madam Vastra's skills at raw deduction an her tracking ability were subtly and gently guided by Jenny's compassion, instinct, and developing understanding of interpersonal relationships.

Jenny was a perfect 'good cop' to Vastra's bad cop, as no one really took her very seriously. She was 'just a maid' after all, no one would believe her if she told tales, and she wouldn't be able to put the pieces together. Except of course the Great Detective trusted her counsel above all others, and the officers of Scotland Yard took her evidence with the same weight as their own constables as she proved herself time and again.

As they trained daily in the gym, they learned to think, act an move as one. Jenny was always very perceptive of Vastra's movement and intent, as though an invisible cord held them together. The ancient warrior could sense the pheromones in the air, and knew the girl was attracted to her on some level, but the way she continued to tease, and flirt, Vastra simply wasn't sure how to respond. She held so much power over her maid, and in her mind knew her to be yet a child. Vastra could read the reactions of Jenny's body, but was baffled by her heart. Jenny would intentionally say things that could be heard as innocent or could be laden with innuendo. Vastra decided to leave any next moves with her assistant.

Jenny and Vastra were working on improving the maid's skill with people attacking her from the rear. Often an assailant would mistake her for an easy target, so her skills already stopped her from being immobilized, but she wanted to be able to quickly and quietly take down anyone who tried.

This training meant that Vastra attacked her over and over, sneaking up on her from different angles in the gym. To Jenny this was deliciously maddening, as she would catch Vastra's cool breath on her neck before throwing her off. One particularly grueling morning, Jenny didn't stop the attack. "So miss, whatcha gonna do now that ya got me?"

The tongue of the ancient warrior moved of its own accord, licking sweat from the maid's neck, who gasped and spun around. Her physical reaction were immediate and strong heat and throbbing and desire. They stood like that for a moment, then Jenny flipped the surprised lizard and kneeled over her thighs and breathlessly gasped "watch where ya put that tongue".

Vastra was not sure if she was being scolded or encouraged, but decide to take control of the situation before she lost control of herself, and potentially scared her precious maid away.

"I believe we are done with training for today, Jenny, we will meet in the drawing room to discuss our cases once we are dressed. "

Both women took longer than normal getting composed and able to work again, as muffled cries expressed pent up frustration in what became a common post workout activity.

When May warmed into June, Madam Vastra prepared Jenny's ledger for their discussion on June 11, Jenny's fourteenth birthday.


	14. Chapter 14

**ok so a little update. I'm finding it easier to do shorter chapters more often as I have an internal default of writing 4-5 pages. (Occupational hazard**

Wwoeo14

For three days leading up to Jenny's birthday, Vastra locked herself in the library with her two ledgers trying to sort out what Jenny was worth. She hated every minute. Being use to a very different economy, she felt like everything she tried to do cheapened Jenny and the work she did. In her mind, she and Jenny were equally deserving of the income they made together. Training Jenny was a sheer joy, except during her brief rebellion.

On her private ledger, Vastra noted the improvements that Jenny brought, and the subsequent increases in income as they took on ever more difficult cases. They were even able, thanks to Jenny, to do some private and corporate investigations, which were always very lucrative. Anything that Jenny 'owed' her for training was more than made up for in the ways she trained Vastra.

Vastra doubted that Jenny would understand, so on the ledger she would share with her, she included an apprenticeship fee. Apprenticing detectives wasn't common, so Vastra made a guess. Jenny worked at least half of her time on detective work. They entertained quite a bit, and Jenny served as butler, in Vastra's eyes.

Jenny reviewed her own version of the ledger. She knew with the 12 pound advance she would owe Madam, but didn't really mind. She also knew the teapot she broke was really worth more like a pound.

When the day arrived, Madam Vastra first presented a gift of a vanity set for the occasion. Jenny's beautiful hair deserved a proper brush and comb, not the old broken ones she used. Such gifts between mistress and maid weren't uncommon, but the fact that it was brand new would be unusual. Jenny was so happy, she combed her hair and left it down for the rest of the day - a treat for Vastra to behold.

Next they sat at the dining room table with each woman nervously brandishing a ledger. As usual, Jenny found Vastra's evaluation to be generous but ultimately fair. It was hard to get her mind around the idea that Madam would pay her the salary of a grown man. It was a certain amount of guess work and different ways to interpret the same time. After some negotiations, they determined that Madam Vastra owed her 20 pounds!

Jenny asked about the £12 advance. Madam Vastra had submitted the ten pound fee as an expense to Scotland Yard, who had paid it freely. Jenny still had the other two pounds in her own savings. Jenny knew not to spend her money carelessly, and had little desire to spend much.

That evening the house was full of their eclectic group of friends. By intentionally building a community of inverts, they had contacts from all over the city, from different classes, immigrant groups and religions. This network was a secret weapon in their investigations. They always had someone to help them understand the setting of any case they investigated.

Tonight wasn't about networking or solving crimes, it was a celebration of Jenny Flint. There was a band and dancing, food from around the world, and lots of fun and games. Jenny danced through the night with many girls who would gladly take her home, or even off into a quiet corner, but she showed no interest. Jenny and Vastra captured the room as they moved together in sweet harmony. Vastra even let Jenny lead.

Parker's gift to Jenny was a drive around London at night. Some people may have thought it inappropriate for Jenny to ride up front, but that was part of the fun. They talked about everything and nothing. Parker noted all the girls showing an interest in Jenny.

"I'm just not interested in any o''em."

"That Christina really broke your heart?"

"Who? Her? Yeah she 'urt me, but I'm not thinkin' about 'er. I 'ear she's been sent to some kind of girl's reform school. I 'ope she pulls 'er life together, but that's all. "

"Is there someone else?"

"Perhaps, but I'm just afraid she don't see me the same, and it'll be bad for me if she finds out."

"Madam Vastra?"

"How can you tell?"

"I see you two together all the time, there's a real chemistry between you, you're a wonderful team, I'm sure she can tell you're attracted to her. "

Parker knew much more than he let on. Vastra had confessed her feelings to Parker, along with her uncertainty about Jenny's age and dependance.

"But she isn't interested in me?"

"I didn't say that. She clearly cares deeply for you, but I imagine it weighs on her that she is also your employer, and doesn't want to take advantage of your youth or position."

"So it's impossible?"

"Give it time".


	15. Chapter 15

**here's another short update. Thanks for all the support and reviews. **Wwoeo 15

There were a number of precautions that Madam Vastra took to protect herself from the chill of London's winter. With the Doctor's help she had procured advanced synthetic fabric from which she had made a base layer that could maintain her body temperature indefinitely. Upon this base layer were more contemporary solutions including wool that stayed warm even when wet, and coats and cloaks manufactured with optimum heat retention in mind. Scarves, hats and gloves completed the outfit. Pockets within the under layers held chemical heaters or even hot water bottles. There was no reason for Vastra's cold reptilian blood to get chilled to the point where she would slow to a stop and fall into a coma. No reason at all except if she neglected to follow her precautions.

November 1884 was exceptionally warm. Much of Vastra's winter clothing remained in storage. The evening air felt so fresh and invigorating that she decided to go for a run through the parkland near the river.

When a sudden change in wind brought a fifteen degree temperature drop and freezing rain, Jenny put on the kettle and double checked the fire in madam Vastra's chamber. As she left the master bedroom she was hit with a sudden bout of dread. Something was wrong with madam, she knew it. A glance to the closet showed she had only a light cape for protection.

Running through the house, grabbing a thermos of tea and some blankets as she passed through, she yelled for Parker.

Something in the girl's tone made him react quickly. As though there was a map in her mind's eye, Jenny led him straight to where Madam Vastra lay sheltered slightly by a tree.

She barely awoke as they moved her into the carriage and she couldn't even take any tea. Jenny did the best she could to warm her mistress with the small coal heater in the cab as Parker raced them home.

It took both of them to get her up to her room, which was warming up.

"Use your body heat to warm her while I stoke the fire and fill the warming pans" commanded the unusually directive Parker. "Get her out of those damp clothes - get you both down to your skivvies and get under the blankets."

Jenny was too scared to think or consider what she was doing. Jenny herself knew from caring for her young brother and cousins when the night was cold and the coal scarce that this could work. Once the fire was blazing, Parker even joined them, adding his substantial body heat to their little nest.

After an hour, when Vastra first regained consciousness, Parker excused himself. Jenny stayed close through the night, getting up only long enough to keep the fire hot.

For the next few days, they fed Madam Vastra warm pig's blood, tea and soup as she gradually regained movement and strength. Whenever Jenny got out of bed, Vastra would move to the warm spot.

On the fourth day, Vastra was up and moving about the house. At bed-time, Jenny still went to her room, and warmed her bed, but then Vastra dismissed her. "Thank you for helping me to stay warm. You can return to your own bed. "

"Are ya sure ma'am? There's still a chill in the air- I'll re-stoke the fire in a few hours. I don't mind stayin'"

"I appreciate the offer, but it's best you go back to your own room."

Vaguely disappointed, Jenny returned to her room. Vastra was sorry to see her go, but feared she would not control herself with the lovely ape in her bed each night.

Each night before Madam Vastra went to bed, Jenny would lie on it for a few minutes to make a warm spot. It was a little ritual they shared, and Madam Vastra secretly loved how her bed always smelled of her favorite ape.


	16. Chapter 16

**I loved writing this one. **

Madam Vastra always kept her eyes open for what people paid for the services Jenny provided. She watched as Jenny stretched a shilling to save both for herself and her mistress. Vastra wanted the girl to understand that she can have whatever she needs, and just about anything she could want. She didn't know how to communicate this reality to the girl other than to show her what resources were, or could be, hers.

Jenny of course knew nothing of Vastra's angst. She just knew that circumstances could change, and she shouldn't start living above her station or getting used to luxuries she may not be able to afford if she found herself unemployed.

On Jenny's fifteenth birthday, Vastra and Jenny sat down to examine ledgers. Jenny's eyes bugged out of her head as she saw all the extra fees Vastra had assigned to her.

"Ma'am, ya don't have ta pay me extra fer these things. Cleaning yer clothes is part 'o me job, you don't need to pay me extra, I ain't the laundry. The same wi' shinin' yer shoes." As Jenny kept reading, she blushed at something she read, then laughed.

"Whatever is it Miss Flint?"

Jenny stood up and sauntered, swinging her hips in a very distracting way, around to a startled Madam Vastra. Jenny undid the top buttons on her dress as she walked.

"If ya want me ta be yer bed warmer, ya only need ta ask", smoldered Jenny, running her hands down her mistress' torso. Jenny's tone changed dramatically. "But if ya think you're payin' me for dat, ya got another think comin'" . Vastra's quick instincts caught Jenny's hand before it could slap her, while the ancient lizard tried to process what just happened.

"You lay on my bed each night to warm my bed. As I walk the streets late in the evening, many apes offer their service as bed warmers. I had never thought that was a euphemism for offering intimacies."

Freeing her hand, Jenny exclaimed "You're a daft old lizard ya know."

Vastra took both of Jenny's hands and guided them both to sit on Vastra's side of the table. "About that there is no doubt. If I have read the situation correctly, you would like for us to do that?"

Jenny's heart jumped to her throat. Was this it? Would this be the end of her hopes, or the beginning of a romantic relationship with her mistress? Uncharacteristically shy, Jenny looked at their hands. "I wouldn't be opposed ma'am"

Vastra smiled. "I can tell. If we are talking this way, you needn't use honorifics"

" I'll try"

"Perhaps we should have discussed these matters sooner so you would understand why I have resisted your advances."

"I thought perhaps you weren't interested. I understand, I do. I's jus' a match girl from Finch'y after all."

"Quite the opposite, actually. We are working very closely as a team, and in time I'm sure we will be equals. We share a deep connection. I am certainly attracted to you, as you are, I believe to me."

"So why don't we follow our attraction?" Jenny inserted boldly.

" For my species, there are two ways of being together sexually," Jenny blanched at the straightforward language, "the union of the body and the union of the spirit. The union of the body is shared freely, without exclusive relationships or commitment. It is a natural part of how we are together as people. "

"So if it's so natural, so free, why ain't we?"

"The union of the spirit is different. Along with the joining of the body, those who are paired in this way share a deep mental and physical bond as well that is not medically or psychologically breakable while both partners live. When two people are compatible for this sort of joining, and the union has started to form, sexual intercourse will trigger the mental and spiritual bond. We work closely together and in time will be a true and equal team, whatever else happens. I believe we may be forming this spiritual bond, and my suspicions were strengthened by how quickly you found me on the night of the freezing rain."

Jenny hadn't thought much about why she knew right where Vastra was that night because the alternative was too terrifying. "But I can't normally read yer thoughts Miss, uh sorry Vastra ". Using her mistress' name felt odd. "Can you read mine?" Jenny added, concerned. Perhaps that's how she knew about Jenny's feelings for her.

"Not normally, and not yet. Your attraction is clear from your body language, and other physical cues. " Jenny blushed at that remark.

"That still don't explain why we're denyin' ourselves."

"The decision to enter a spiritual joining is an adult one with long term consequences, greater than that of marriage in this society. Of higher concern to me is the risk to your mind of such a joining. Because your brain is not yet, physically, mature, and my mind and will are strong, there is a chance that the mental joining will damage your will. I don't want to hurt you. I can't bear the thought of you not being able to think independently of me or disagree with me. I do not want to risk damaging your mind and spirit in that way."

"And to think I thought you meant you'd hurt me by bein' too rough".

Vastra smiled suggestively, glancing at her hands and flicking her tongue "there is that".

Both women laughed as the tension between them broke. "So you understand why I've been avoiding your advances?"

"Yes. Does this mean we can court slowly, wait fer mah brain ta catch up wi' mah heart?"

"That would be lovely. "

At the party that night, Vastra filled Jenny's dance card all by herself.


	17. Chapter 17

**I've skipped over quite a bit of time in this chapter. There may be space for one-shots later. **

As Jenny's eighteenth birthday approached, Madam Vastra was uncharacteristically busy with daytime errands not related to her cases. She was meeting with lawyers, bankers and even a printer/framer.

Parker drove Madam Vastra and Jenny up to the Torchwood Institute in the first week of June 1888. Madam Vastra had consulted with them periodically over the nine years since Queen Victoria began the institute to deal with alien threats. Although Vastra knew no more than any other Victorian about current alien species, she did understand the advanced technology that fell from the sky on occasion. Torchwood had also stumbled upon an exceptionally well preserved cache of antique, by Vastra's standards, Silurian medical equipment. It was access to that medical equipment that prompted Vastra's visit.

"It's good to see you again Madam Vastra. We received your letter, and you may certainly use our MRI machine, after all it is you who taught us to use it."

"I'd like to get baseline scans on my staff, as we are often encountering alien species and technology. We found some left-over cyberman equipment from the '51 attack, and it was enough to scare me."

Vastra scanned Parker first, and filed his result. She took much more time on Jenny's scan, asking questions and scanning as Jenny considered her answers.

While Jenny made a trip to the outbuildings, Parker asked his Mistress "is everything alright with Miss Flint?"

"More than alright Parker." Vastra was a deeper shade of green than usual, but looked very happy.

As they drove back to London, Jenny queried "them scans weren't really about cybermen were they?"

"Well, it is good to have your scan on file, but no. I am pleased to say your prefrontal cortex is now developed enough to withstand telepathic contact." Jenny grinned and cuddled closer to her mistress, safe in the confines of the cab.

The women had been very careful for three long years. After their night of dancing at Jenny's fifteenth birthday, as they were about to split into separate bedchambers, Jenny had moved in to kiss her Vastra's lips. Vastra had moved quickly aside.

"We will sense each other's chemical arousal, a pheromone storm will ensue, it will be hard to stop." From that point on they had been careful to limit physical contact to the gym. Even with their workouts, they were noticing an uncanny ability to synchronize their movement. Vastra speculated that they were starting to form lower brain function telepathic contact. After experimenting with it, they realized the contact could only suggest, not coerce, they resumed training, but focused more on weapons and less on hand-to-hand contact. They also wore full body cat suits. Spending several hours in each other's arms for the ride home was sheer joy.

Parker breathed a sigh of relief. A three year chaste courtship is hard on everyone.

He had been driving madam so many different places in the past few weeks. The oddest trip was to Jenny's old apartment where her aunt and uncle still lived. He had been given the task of getting Mr. Flint to sign guardianship of Jenny over to him. Madame Vastra had not been impressed to learn that it was easier and cleaner to have a male assume guardianship, nor that Jenny herself need not have a say in the matter.

Parker had presented himself as the butler of a wealthy widow where Jenny was employed as a maid. Mr. Flint was glad for the reassurance that jenny would continue to help support her brother. Mr. Flint was into his cups and signed easily. Madame Vastra was not willing to have anything she offered to Jenny fall into the hands of that vile man.


	18. Chapter 18

**thanks for all the read and review**

Wwoeo 18

Madame Vastra was more nervous than she could remember being since she was young. It was so important to get this right. Today was the day she revealed her true ledger to Jenny and offered her what she hoped would be her permanent place.

Jenny for her part was anticipating that Madame would likely offer to settle their ledgers and negotiate a new rate of pay. It seemed a little trite given their romantic relationship, but it was important for Jenny to protect some assets in case feelings changed.

The first gift Jenny got was a lovely set of hair clips and a tie clip from Madame Vastra. Madame always did like Jenny's hair. The next gift confused her a bit, a small string of pearls from Parker, given with an odd smile. A string of pearls would be a gift given from father to daughter on her eighteenth birthday. She always saw Parker more like an older brother, but appreciated the gesture from the man she saw every day. Parker then bowed awkwardly and left the dining room, but stayed close by, at Vastra's request.

Vastra's next gift to Jenny was a framed certificate saying she was now a detective after completing a five year apprenticeship. Jenny was proud to have Vastra acknowledge her work, and endorse her credentials, even if detective wasn't a regulated trade.

"I'm not sure what you will think of the next gift, though it was necessary before the gifts that will follow"

"Whatcha gitten' at ma'am?"

"To be blunt, I do not trust your uncle. Until you turn twenty-one, he would be your guardian. If he discovered that you had something he values, he could make our lives quite difficult."

"Are ya givin' me a crate of gin?"

"We'll get to that. Do you want gin?"

"Maybe later" dismissed Jenny, still bewildered. Vastra handed her an envelope with signed legal papers.

"I have taken a great liberty for which I hope you can forgive me. I have arranged for Parker to be your legal guardian until you reach the age of majority."

"That explains the pearls" Jenny laughed. "Get in here, ya old Pouf." Parker stepped in from the kitchen as Jenny threw herself into his arms. Thank you Thank you thank you! I'm so glad to know my uncle holds no claim on me. After me own pa, your the next best thing." Jenny had tears running down he face. She hadn't thought much about her ma and pa in years, but today brought good memories. Her pa couldn't have bought anything so nice, though he'd have had a lovely trinket that meant he hadn't eaten for days.

"You're the son and daughter I wish I had. Thank you for bringing me this new home. The pearls were me ma's, I'm glad to see you wearing them. ". Parker winked at Vastra - good luck ma'am". Parker retreated to his apartment with a tear in his eye.

"Good luck?"

"Parker has been privy to some of the other arrangements I've been making. ". Vastra pulled two ledger books from her desk.

"This is the ledger we have shared for five years. You can see I owe you two hundred pounds." Vastra handed Jenny an envelope with twenty £10 notes. Jenny felt like she couldn't even think of such a grand sum of money.

"I have, however, kept a separate ledger where I have recorded what I believe to be your true worth. "

Jenny glanced at the ledger, and saw multiple entries about her teaching Madame about various religious and cultural traditions.

"I wa' jus' a kid, I never taught ya nothin', ya took me in"

"Quite the contrary, my love. Without your guidance, I would be a simple bounty hunter, little more than a hound dog. It is because of you that I am known as the Great Detective." Vastra flipped to the end of the ledger. "I owe you more than you know, Jenny. I will present you with a choice." Vastra laid out two envelopes. "I have calculated that if I put your worth to me over the past five years into currency, it is more than I can afford. For that reason, I am offering you the choice of either £500, all of the cash I can liquidate at this time, or this house, with the understanding that I be allowed to continue to live here. "

"Ya daft lizard, I don't care about money. What does it matter if I say you can stay, or you say I can stay, we're partners, in this together. If it makes ya feel better, say the house is mine, because I'm yours and you are mine. What's in the last envelope?"

"A contract to share all further income from the detective agency equally."

Jenny made quick work of signing all the papers to make everything official. She laid down the pen and walked around the table, still in a bit of a fog, but determined.

"So ma'am, I'm always open to learn from you, but you are no longer my teacher." Jenny sat on Vastra's lap, and ran a finger gently, tantalizingly, over her crests".

"Yes" Vastra breathed.

"I am working with you, ready to follow your wisdom and guidance, but I am not your employee." Jenny now had both hands on Vastra's head, stroking deliberately.

"Yes" Vastra gasped.

"And this is my house, I am not dependent on you for shelter" Jenny's face was now almost touching Vastra's. The lizard could only nod.

"Then I guess it's ok if I do this" Jenny murmured as she closed the distance between them, and sealed their lips in the bliss of love's first kiss. Jenny's warm lips sucked on Vastra's cool ones until they warmed to her lover's touch. As the office chair grew uncomfortable they moved to a small sofa. With each moment of physical touch, their hearts and souls intertwined, matching the pattern of their tongues. Jenny thought to herself 'I'm glad we planned my party for the weekend' and she felt Vastra's soul hum in agreement.


	19. Chapter 19

**thank you all for reading. I'm throwing a bit of angst into the fluff. This chapter will have conversation around "adult" themes. Please let me know if you feel I'm pushing the boundaries of T**

Jenny was scared. She had thought she wanted this so much, but whenever there seemed to be a moment where she and Vastra could be intimate, she drew back. She wanted this so much, but she feared pain and bad memories. She feared a box beneath Madame Vastra's bed.

It wasn't the massagers she feared, she had even borrowed one of them on occasion, after the lizard woman had told her nonchalantly one day to help herself to any of her "devices of pleasure". She didn't mind it, but didn't really need it either, and found it awkward to clean afterwards. At that time she also feared her mistress might have casually asked her to rank its performance. That conversation would have been mortifying, especially years ago, when she had first investigated the box.

No, what frightened Jenny under the bed were harnesses and implements designed to look like, well, what one would find in a, happy, gentleman's trousers. If Vastra asked her to wear such a contraption, she might , for her lizard, but the thought of her mistress approaching her so equipped shut down her arousal entirely. So, for now, Jenny was keeping her bloomers on, and her baths cold.

Vastra was beginning to worry. Jenny was shutting her out, and so soon after their telepathic link began to form. The ancient warrior had no wish to rush the girl - woman into anything before she was ready, but at first she had seemed eager, and now she was afraid. Vastra didn't know if Jenny was waiting for whatever they might do that would resemble a wedding, or whether the young woman just wanted to delay sexual relations for awhile. Anything would be acceptable, but Vastra couldn't bear her beloved's terror. It was Jenny's fear that worried Vastra. She knew that the intimacy would develop at its own time.

Never one to hold back her opinion, the second day after Jenny's birthday, after her second night somewhat unexpectedly alone, Vastra resolved to open communications with Jenny about her hopes and fears around physical intimacy.

Vastra awoke two days after Jenny's birthday, a Wednesday morning to a spotless house and a full breakfast. Jenny must have been already awake for hours. Vastra noticed that Jenny had been crying. She lay down her utensils and took Jenny's hands in her own. "What is troubling you, my love".

"You must hate me. You waited so long for me, and now I'm pushing you away. "

"I don't hate you, and I don't want you to rush into anything before you are ready. I am concerned that there seems to be something troubling you. When you are ready, I'd like very much if we could talk about our feelings, our hopes and fears about physical intimacy."

Vastra picked up an image across their growing telepathic bond of the box of intimacy aids she kept under her bed. She could tell that Jenny knew that she caught that thought.

"Are you upset that I have . . . used ... those tools? I had not thought you would mind . . "

"Vastra!" Jenny turned her lizard's chin so they had eye contact. "I thought we both knew what we both did . . . alone after training. You said that was normal. No, it isn't that."

"Can you tell me what is bothering you?"

Jenny pulled back, putting physical space between them. "I'll try, but this is hard for me to talk about. You have a sort of belt with a man's . . . appendage. I don't want, can't bear the thought, of you coming to me with that. I'm sorry. I don't know if that's important to you, but I don't know if I want anything . . . there. I've had some . . . experiences I don't want to remember. "

Jenny hung her head in shame. Vastra was going to reach out to her love, but when she moved away, Vastra thought better of it.

"I'm sorry Vastra, I just don't want to be touched right now, not even by you. Talking about these memories shuts me down for a little while. I feel horrible because I kissed you but now I'm not following through. "

"That's perfectly alright Jenny. I promise. I'm going to repeat a promise I made a long time aago. Your body is yours. I never want anyone, especially not me, and especially not now, to touch you in any way that you don't want, not here, not in the bedroom."

"Thank you, my love. You don't mind about the . . . implements?"

"I acquired those as I was helping and teaching women about their own bodies. Some women like that sort of stimulation. If I were to ever wear something like that it would be solely for your enjoyment."

"But I kissed you, and then I stopped. That ain't fair to you."

"A kiss is a kiss, not a promise. The moment either of us asks to stop, or slow down, that's what we do. To me, anything else is assault of the most terrible kind. "

"In that case, is it possible you could just hold me tonight? Can we share a bed with no other expectations?"

"Of course my love."

"Can we go to the gym and train now?"

"Than would be wonderful Jenny. And we won't wear gloves." Two happy women made their way to the gym to train.


	20. Chapter 20

**so this is definitely a slow simmer, I hope you are enjoying it. **

Wwoeo20r

For Jenny the rhythm of training brought her quickly back into herself. It was wonderful to be able to intersperse their exercises with little kisses and hands held a moment longer than strictly necessary. They had been denying themselves for so long, it was good to fully inhabit their own bodies again.

They dressed quickly after their workout, not desiring to spend a moment apart, and spent the day reviewing plans for Friday Night's birthday celebration. The party would have some elements of the "coming out party" of a young woman turning eighteen, but would also formally announce Jenny and Vastra's engagement.

After a three year courtship, no one would be surprised. The telepathic link forming between them made the formality of a wedding seem trite by comparison. Nevertheless, the party would be fabulous. They were planning a June wedding for the following year.

It was a quiet, gently paced afternoon, when they never broke contact as they sat side by side.

After dinner, they were both eager to retire with their new sleeping arrangements. Their full-length flannel night dresses were more modest than their workout clothes. None-the less, to Vastra, the sight of Jenny coming into her room, her long hair flowing down her natural cotton night dress was a vision of beauty. Her voice caught, rough with emotion. "My love, I have longed for this ever since I asked you to return to your room after the frozen rain."

"I know why I 'ad to go" Jenny murmured as she slipped under the covers, "but I'm still baffled about why I can come back, 'ow you, we can control ourselves".

The women were holding each other close with gentle caresses as they spoke. "Jenny, as much as I yearn for the touch of your body, I know myself, and my reactions. The danger was always to your mind, and what was once a danger has now become the protection for which you are so grateful. I knew as our bodies touched our minds would join, as they are. I can feel your desire and your restraint, as I trust you can feel mine."

"I do, my love, I do. This is a powerful cycle. I sense your desire, I sense you sensing my desire, and I feel I could swim in the joy of it. I trust you, and I want you, I'm just not ready. "

"I know my love, and I shall enjoy every minute of the waiting".

"But what if it gets to be too much? I feel I could burst into flame?"

"I know the sensation, and I share it. It cannot harm either of us. We do have - other means - at hand, so to speak, to release our tension, should it grow unbearable."

"You're right Miss" cooed Jenny, between kisses to her love's crests. Vastra raised a brow at the title, but smiled as Jenny continued her ministrations, unaware of how out of place that might seem. "But miss, we were both so quick after workout today, our 'tensions' un-released".

"I would rather be with you, full of longing, than alone with my ardor spent." Vastra moved her lips to Jenny's for a long, passionate kiss. Other than small moans and sweet nothings they had little else to say. Hands explored flannel, but respected the barrier it offered. Knees and thighs seemed to provide some relief, only to leave a deeper hunger in their wake. They drifted to sleep in each other's arms in the wee hours of the morning, their dreams replaying and magnifying their passion.


	21. Chapter 21

this** ones a bit steamy. If you don't like, click next. **

Wwoeo 21

Jenny was the first to wake up. She felt a peace and a confidence she hadn't known before, waking up safe in the arms of her love. Somehow knowing that Vastra could honour her request to share a bed and not consummate their relationship filled her heart with trust and love. A dull, pleasant ache low in her belly reminded her of what happened, and didn't happen the night before. A dampness to her nightdress reaffirmed the passion that remained unresolved. Jenny considered releasing her tension herself, but decided to lay still beside Vastra as she slept instead.

Jenny watched Vastra doze, and could tell from her soft moans that her dreams were pleasant. Vastra's eyes soon flicked open. "Good morning my love. " she greeted sleepily.

"Good morning my darling lizard, I trust you slept well." Jenny was stroking Vastra's crests in a way that made the ancient lizard purr.

"How could I not with my Jenny beside me. "

"And you didn't even call me an ape . . . out loud. " Jenny teased.

"I will endeavor to be less insensitive . . . in my thoughts my love. "

Jenny snuggled down beside Vastra, kissing along her crests to her lips. "You know" kiss "I had pretty pleasant" kiss "dreams too. In fact, " kiss "I'm feeling pretty, well, wound up. ". Jenny curled herself around Vastra.

"Is that so," kiss " my love?"

"Yes. I thought about going back to my old room "kiss" to " unwind" but I just couldn't "kiss "leave your side."

"That is a predicament. "Kiss" Have you thought "kiss"of a solution?"

"I could stay here . . . show you what I like". Vastra expected to watch a demonstration and was thrilled as Jenny took her hand and guided it under her nightdress.

"Are you sure about this my love? " Jenny's hand demonstrated exactly what she wanted. Jenny tried to reach under Vastra's nightdress, but the lizard stopped her. "This time is just for you." Within moments Jenny writhed in ecstasy. In that instant her mind opened and she felt Vastra's mind joining with her own.

She saw herself through the lizard's eyes, felt her love and her ardor. Jenny was surprised by the strength of her lover's arousal and restraint.

Not wanting to deny her love one second longer, Jenny took Vastra's hand again and allowed the green hand to guide her pale one. Vastra demonstrated a rhythm that Jenny eagerly followed. In under a minute the warrior tensed and called out her passion. The union of their minds was complete. 'Finished so quickly' Jenny thought into her mind. Vastra thought back 'We're just getting started'.

An hour later, Vastra called Parker up to her room. "There are some deliveries coming today. Please look after them. We do not wish to be disturbed. "

Half an hour later there was a quick rap on the door to the master bedroom. Not surprisingly, it was ignored. At a convenient moment Jenny opened the door and brought the tray of food, including champagne and strawberries, into their room. "We must give Parker a raise. "


End file.
